Neml Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için: tıklayınız :Dosya:27-Neml.pdf �Sh:»3652 NEML ��WR› ¢ì‰ ñ¢ aÛä£ à¤3¡� *Nemil Sûresi Mekkiyyedir. Buna Sûrei Süleyman da denilir. *Ayetleri - Hicazî ta'dadında doksan beş, Basrî ve Şamîde doksan dört, Küfîde doksan üçtür. *Kelimeleri - Bin yüz dokuzdur. *Harfleri - Dört bin altı yüz doksan dokuzdur. *Fasılası - « �ßå� » harfleridir. Bu Sûre, yukarıkinin bir tetimmesi gibidir. ��2¡Ž¤ggggggggggggá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îggggggggggggá¡ �Q› Ÿ¨¬® m¡Ü¤Ù a¨í bp¢ aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡ ë ×¡n bl§ ß¢j©îå§= R› ç¢†¦ô ë 2¢’¤Š¨ô Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå = S› a Û£ ˆ©íå í¢Ô©îà¢ìæ aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ë í¢ìª¤m¢ìæ aÛŒ£ ×¨ìñ ë ç¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ç¢á¤ í¢ìÓ¡ä¢ìæ T› a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û bí¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ‹ í£ ä£ b Û è¢á¤ a Ç¤à bÛ è¢á¤ Ï è¢á¤ í È¤à è¢ìæ 6 U› a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û è¢á¤ ¢ì¬õ¢ aÛ¤È ˆ al¡ ë ç¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ç¢á¢ aÛ¤b ¤Ž Š¢ëæ V› ë a¡ã£ Ù Û n¢Ü Ô£ ó aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ ß¡å¤ Û †¢æ¤ y Ø©îá§ Ç Ü©îá§›� Sh:»3653 ��W› a¡‡¤ Ó b4 ß¢ì¨ó Û¡b ç¤Ü¡é¬© a¡ã£©ó¬ a¨ã Ž¤o¢ ã b‰¦6a  b¨m©îØ¢á¤ ß¡ä¤è b 2¡‚ j Š§ a ë¤ a¨m©îØ¢á¤ 2¡’¡è bl§ Ó j § Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m –¤À Ü¢ìæ X› Ï Ü à£ b u b¬õ ç b ã¢ì…¡ô a æ¤ 2¢ì‰¡Ú ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛä£ b‰¡ ë ß å¤ y ì¤Û è 6b ë ¢j¤z bæ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå Y› í b ß¢ì¨¬ó a¡ã£ é¢¬ a ã b aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¢ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢= PQ› ë a Û¤Õ¡ Ç – bÚ 6 Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a¨ç b m è¤n Œ£¢ × b ã£ è b u b¬æ£¥ ë Û£¨ó ß¢†¤2¡Š¦a ë Û á¤ í¢È Ô£¡k¤6 í b ß¢ì¨ó Û bm ‚ Ñ¤ a¡ã£©ó Û bí ‚ bÒ¢ Û † ô£ aÛ¤à¢Š¤ Ü¢ìæ > QQ› a¡Û£ b ß å¤ Ã Ü á q¢á£ 2 †£ 4 y¢Ž¤ä¦b 2 È¤† ¢ì¬õ§ Ï b¡ã£©ó Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥ RQ› ë a …¤¡3¤ í † Ú Ï©ó u î¤j¡Ù m ‚¤Š¢x¤ 2 î¤š b¬õ ß¡å¤ Ë î¤Š¡ ¢ì¬õ§ Ï©ó m¡Ž¤É¡ a¨í bp§ a¡Û¨ó Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ ë Ó ì¤ß¡é©6 a¡ã£ è¢á¤ × bã¢ìa Ó ì¤ß¦b Ï b¡Ô©îå SQ› Ï Ü à£ b u b¬õ m¤è¢á¤ a¨í bm¢ä b ß¢j¤–¡Š ñ¦ Ó bÛ¢ìa ç¨ˆ a ¡z¤Š¥ ß¢j©îå¥7 TQ› ë u z †¢ëa 2¡è b ë a¤n î¤Ô ä n¤è b¬ a ã¤1¢Ž¢è¢á¤ Ã¢Ü¤à¦b ë Ç¢Ü¢ì£¦6a Ï bã¤Ä¢Š¤ × î¤Ñ × bæ Ç bÓ¡j ò¢ aÛ¤à¢1¤Ž¡†©íå ;›� Meali Şerifi �Ÿ� , bunlar sana Kur'anın ve mübîn bir kitabın âyetleri 1 birer hidayet ve müjde olmak üzere o mü'minlere 2 Ki Sh:»3654 namazı dürüst kılarlar ve zekâtı verirler, Âhırette de onlar yakîn edinirler 3 Çünkü Âhırete inanmıyanların yaptıklarını kendilerine müzeyyen göstermişizdir de onlar ilerisini görmezler, kalbleri körelmiştir 4 bunlar o kimselerdir ki kendilerine azâbın kötüsü vardır ve bunlardır ki Âhırette en çok husrana düşenlerdir 5 Ve emin ol ki sen bu Kur'ana ılmine nihayet olmıyan bir hakîmin ledünnünden irdiriliyorsun 6 Hani bir vakıt Musâ, ehline demişti: ben cidden bir ateş hissettim, ondan size bir haber getireceğim, yâhud bir yalın şu'le alıp geleceğim, gerek ki bir ocak yakar ısınırsınız 7 Derken vaktâ ki ona vardı şöyle nidâ olundu: haberin olsun mubarek kılınmıştır bu ateşteki kimse ve bunun havalisindekiler ve sübhandır o âlemlerin rabbı Allah 8 Ya Musâ! hakıkat bu: benim o azîz, hakîm Allah 9 Ve bırak asanı, derken onu çevik bir yılan gibi ihtizaz ediyor görüverince dönüb geri kaçtı ve arkasından bakmadı, ya Musâ, korma, zira benim, korkmaz yanımda Resul olanlar 10 Ancak zulmeden sonra da kötülüğün arkasından güzelliğe tebdil eyliyen başka, ona da ben gafûr, rahîmim 11 Bir de elini koynuna sok çıksın bembeyaz hiç bir afetsiz, dokuz âyet içinde, Fir'avne ve kavmına, çünkü onlar fasık bir kavm oldular 12 Bu suretle âyetlerimiz hakıkati gözlerine sokarak vardığı vakıt onlara bu apaçık bir sihir dediler 13 Ve nefisleri yakîn hasıl ettiği halde mücerred zulm-ü kibirden onlara cehudluk ettiler, fakat bak o müfsidlerin akıbeti nasıl oldu? 14 1.����Ÿ¨¬®›� �aÛÜ£é aÇÜá 2àŠa…ê� Tasîn Sûresi, mutlak bir sirri ilâhî ��m¡Ü¤Ù ›� işte bunlar - işittiğin bu esrarengîz harfler sana ��a¨í bp¢ aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ¡›� âyetleridir o Kur'anın - o Ruhı emîn ile kalbine indirilen Kur'anın ��ë ×¡n bl§ ß¢j©îå§=›� ve mübîn bir kitabın - Kur'andan başka bu sûre, başlı başına bir kitabı mübîndir. Sh:»3655 Evvelki Sûrenin âhirinde geçtiği üzere zalimlerin yuvarlanacağı inkılâbın nasıl ve ne suretle olacağını beliğ bir surette anlatacaktır. 2.��ç¢†¦ô›� bir hidayet -latıf bir delâlet ve irşad ��ë 2¢’¤Š¨ô›� ve bir müjde olmak üzere ��Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå =›� o mü'minlere - o sana tabi' olan, senin izince giden mü'minlere 3.��a Û£ ˆ©íå í¢Ô©îà¢ìæ aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ë í¢ìª¤m¢ìæ aÛŒ£ ×¨ìñ ›� ki namaza devam ederler ve zekâtı verirler - demek ki bu irşad ve tebşire mazher olabilmek için iymandan sonra lâekal bu iki sıfat da şarttır. Gerek ferd ve gerek cem'ıyyet için namaz, dinin direği zekât da köprüsü olduğundan namazı ve zekâtı zayi' edenler bu müjdeyi gaib etmiş olurlar, onun için Hazreti Sıddık bunları iyfa etmiyenlere harb etti ��ë ç¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ç¢á¤ í¢ìÓ¡ä¢ìæ ›� ve o Âhırette ancak bunlar yakîn edinirler - iyman ettikleri gibi hakkalyakîn muvaffak da olurlar. O inkılâb günü bunlar murada ererler. Bu müjde niçin bunlara mahsus denilirse 4.��a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û bí¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡›� çünkü Âhırete iyman etmiyenler ��‹ í£ ä£ b Û è¢á¤ a Ç¤à bÛ è¢á¤›� amellerini kendilerine ziynetlemişizdir - güzel göstermişizdir. ��Ï è¢á¤ í È¤à è¢ìæ 6›� de onların kalbleri kör olmuştur. Görmezler, duygusuzdurlar - onun için irşad kabul etmezler 5.��a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ›� işte bunlar - bu Âhırete inanmıyan kör kalbliler ��aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û è¢á¤ ¢ì¬õ¢ aÛ¤È ˆ al¡›� o kötü azâb kendilerine aid olan kimselerdir. - Kalb körlüğü, o Âhırete iymansızlık esasen en büyük felâketi ruhiyye olduğu gibi bunlar Âhıretten evvel Dünya inkılâbatının pek fena acısını çekerler. Sh:»3656 ��ë ç¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ç¢á¢ aÛ¤b ¤Ž Š¢ëæ ›� Âhırette ise bunlar daha ziyade husrandadırlar - mü'minlerin ve kâfirlerin ahvali anlatıldıktan sonra Peygamberin haline geçilerek şöyle buyuruluyor: 6.��ë a¡ã£ Ù ›� ve muhakkak ki sen ��Û n¢Ü Ô£ ó aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ ß¡å¤ Û †¢æ¤ y Ø©îá§ Ç Ü©îá§›� bu Kur'ana şübhesiz bir hakîm alîmin ledünnünden erdiriliyorsun - nazmını Ruhı emîn vasıtasiyle indiriyor ise de ondaki ulûmı ledünniyye ve hikem ve esrari ilâhiyyeyi sana telakkı ve fehmettiren doğrudan doğru Allah tealâdır. Bunun bir misâlini anlatmak için evvelki Sûrede Mûsa kıssasında geçen « ��Ï ì ç k Û©ó ‰ 2£©ó y¢Ø¤à¦b ë u È Üä ó© ß¡å aÛ¤à¢Š¤ Ü©îå � » âyetinin mazmunu tefsir olunarak buyuruluyor ki: 7.��a¡‡¤ Ó b4 ß¢ì¨ó Û¡b ç¤Ü¡é¬©›� Hani bir vakıt Musâ, ehline demişti - ehliyle Medyenden çıkmış giderken Tuva vadîsinde soğuk ve karanlık bir gecede yolu şaşırmış, çakmak çakmış taşı çakmamış, böyle her vasıtanın kesildiği tam bir naçarlık deminde Tur canibinden kendine bir ateş zuhur etmiş idi, o vakıt demişti ki ��a¡ã£©ó¬ a¨ã Ž¤o¢ ã b‰¦6a›� ben cidden bir ateş hissettim �� b¨m©îØ¢á¤ ß¡ä¤è b 2¡‚ j Š§ a ë¤ a¨m©îØ¢á¤ 2¡’¡è bl§ Ó j § Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m –¤À Ü¢ìæ ›� her halde size ondan bir haber getireceğim, yâhud bir yalın şu'le ıktibas edip geleceğim, belki bir ocak yakar ısınırsınız - demek ki bütün ihtıyac bu ikinin birinde toplanıyordu: yoldan bir haber almak veya bir ocak yakmak, haber uhrevî, ocak yakıp ısınmak dünyevî bir gaye olduğu için olmalı ki haberi takdim etmiştir. Dikkat edilirse bu vecîz ifadeden tefsir ve beyana sığamıyacak pek derin ilhamlar duyulur. Sana demeyip size demesi ehlinden yalnız bir ferd kasdedilmediğini anlatır 8. ��Ï Ü à£ b u b¬õ ç b›� bu hiss üzerine vakta ki o ateşe vardı Sh:»3657 ��ã¢ì…¡ô ›� nida olundu ki ��a æ¤ 2¢ì‰¡Ú ›� haberin olsun mubarek kılındı ��ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛä£ b‰¡ ë ß å¤ y ì¤Û è 6b›� bu ateşteki kimse ve havalîsindeki - ya'ni bu ateşin bulunduğu mevki' « ��ß¡å¤ ‘ bŸ¡óª¡ aÛ¤ì a…¡ aÛ¤b í¤à å¡ Ï¡ó aÛ¤j¢Ô¤È ò¡ aÛ¤à¢j b‰ × ò¡ ß¡å aÛ’£ v Š ñ¡� » mantukunca mubarek bir buk'adır. Enbiya makamı bir mukaddes yerdir. Bu buk'ada bulunan ve bu ateşin etrafında dolaşan kimseler berekâta mazher olmuştur. Binaenaleyh sen de bu ateşe geldin mubarek oldun. Kazıy Beyzavî gibi müfessirînin kabul ettikleri bu tefsire göre bu ateşi hisseden yalnız Musâ değildir. « ��ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛä£ b‰¡ ë ß å¤ y ì¤Û è 6b� » eammdır. Musâ bu kübranın bir ferdi olmak i'tibariyle tebrik kılınmıştır. Fakat ba'zı müfessirîn bu ateşe gelen Musâ olmakla « ��ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛä£ b‰¡� » Musâdır demişler (sûrei Kasasa da bak). ��ë ¢j¤z bæ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå ›� Ve tenzih o âlemlerin rabbı Allah sübhane - nidanın tetimmesinden olan bu tesbih ve tenzih, vakıanın azametine teaccüb ettirmekle beraber teşbih tevehhümüne meydan bırakmamak içindir. 9.��í b ß¢ì¨¬ó a¡ã£ é¢¬›� Ya Musâ, hakikat o: - nida eden �a ã b›� benim - ya'ni ��aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¢ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢=›� o azîz hakîm Allah. 10. ��ë a Û¤Õ¡ Ç – bÚ 6›� Hem Asanı bırak - ya'ni bu makamda bulunan başka bir şey'e dayanmamalıdır. ��Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a¨ç b m è¤n Œ£¢ × b ã£ è b u b¬æ£¥›� - «Nun» un şeddesile cann, hafif ve seri' yılan, ya'ni bırakınca o Asayı sanki çevik bir yılanmış gibi çalkanıyor gördü, görünce ��ë Û£¨ó ß¢†¤2¡Š¦a›� arkasını dönerek kaçtı ��ë Û á¤ í¢È Ô£¡k¤6›� ve geri bakmadı - korktu ��í b ß¢ì¨ó Û bm ‚ Ñ¤›� korkma ya Musâ! ��a¡ã£©ó Û bí ‚ bÒ¢ Û † ô£ aÛ¤à¢Š¤ Ü¢ìæ >›� zira benim korkmaz huzurı ızzetimde Resul olanlar - ya'ni ben şimdi sana risalet veriyorum, Peygamber gönderilmek Sh:»3658 üzere vahy-ü ta'limat alıyorsun, Peygamberlere böyle vahy olundukları sırada korkmak yaraşmaz, ruhları temamen melekûte müncezib ve huzurı ızzette evâmir telâkkısine müstagrak olurlar da ondan korku hatırlarına bile gelmez. Gerçi « ��a¡ã£ à b í ‚¤’ ó aÛÜ£¨é ß¡å¤ Ç¡j b…¡ê¡ aÛ¤È¢Ü à¨¬ìª¯¢6a� » buyurulduğu ve Peygamberler ise ulemanın a'lemi bulundukları cihetle onlarda Allah korkusu herkesten ziyadedir. Fakat Allahdan başka hiç bir şeyden korkmıyacakları gibi huzurda bulundukları mertebei cemi'de bütün hissi havf dahi mâsivâ gibi silinip yalnız zevkı lika kalır 11. ��a¡Û£ b ß å¤ Ã Ü á ›� lâkin zulmeden başka - ufak veya büyük bir günah yapmış olan huzurda bulunmaktan korkar, çünkü mes'uliyyeti var ����q¢á£ 2 †£ 4 y¢Ž¤ä¦b 2 È¤† ¢ì¬õ§›�� zulmedip sonra kötülüğün arkasından bir güzelliği tebdil etmiş (tevbekâr olmuş) olan da ��Ï b¡ã£©ó Ë 1¢ì‰¥ ‰ y©îá¥›� bilsin ki ben gafur rahîmim - ya'ni sen de bir günah işledim diye korkuyorsan korkma magfursun. 12.��ë a …¤¡3¤ í † Ú Ï©ó u î¤j¡Ù ›� Bir de elini koynuna sok - CEYB, esasen yakanın göğüs üzerindeki açık yeri demektir. Bizim ceyb ta'bir ettiğimize dahi ıtlak olunursa da müvelleddir. ��m ‚¤Š¢x¤›� Çıksın ��2 î¤š b¬õ ›� bembeyaz olarak - fakat ��ß¡å¤ Ë î¤Š¡ ¢ì¬õ§›� bir afetsiz - ya'ni beyazlanması bir maraz ve âfet neticesi değil, mahza bir âyet, bir mu'cize daha olmak üzere ��Ï©ó m¡Ž¤É¡ a¨í bp§›� dokuz âyet - ya'ni dokuz mu'cize miyanında ��a¡Û¨ó Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ ë Ó ì¤ß¡é©6›� Fir'avne ve kavmına karşı - dokuz mu'cize: Asa, Yedi beyza, Sinîn, Tufan, Çekirge, Kummel, Kurbağa, Kan, Felk ya'ni deniz yarılması Sh:»3659 (sûrei A'raf ve saireye bak). 14.��Ï bã¤Ä¢Š¤ × î¤Ñ × bæ Ç bÓ¡j ò¢ aÛ¤à¢1¤Ž¡†©íå ;›� sonra bak o müfsidlerin akıbeti nasıl oldu? - Yukarıda geçtiği ve sûrei Kasasta da geleceği vechile batırıldılar, mel'un oldular, işte bu müsfid zalimlerin uğradıkları akıbet bu günkü zalimlerin uğrıyacağı inkılâb için de bir misali ıbrettir. Zira Musâya öyle bir ateş hissettirerek her şeyden geçirip o kelâmını söyliyen ve o mu'cizelerle risalet verip Fir'avn ve kavmına gönderen o azîz hakîm Allah rabbül'âlemînin ledünnünden veriliyor bu Kur'an, bu ledünnünî ılm-ü hikmetten diğer bir misal ile mü'minlere olan tebşirâttan bir nümune de şudur: ��UQ› ë Û Ô †¤ a¨m î¤ä b … aë@¢… ë ¢Ü î¤à¨å Ç¡Ü¤à¦7b ë Ó bÛ b aÛ¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ aÛ£ ˆ©ô Ï š£ Ü ä b Ç Ü¨ó × r©îŠ§ ß¡å¤ Ç¡j b…¡ê¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå VQ› ë ë ‰¡t ¢Ü î¤à¨å¢ … aë@¢… ë Ó b4 í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ b¢ Ç¢Ü£¡à¤ä b ß ä¤À¡Õ aÛÀ£ î¤Š¡ ë a¢@ëm©îä b ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§e6 a¡æ£ ç¨ˆ a Û è¢ì aÛ¤1 š¤3¢ aÛ¤à¢j©îå¢ WQ› ë y¢’¡Š Û¡Ž¢Ü î¤à¨å u¢ä¢ì…¢ê¢ ß¡å aÛ¤v¡å£¡ ë aÛ¤b¡ã¤¡ ë aÛÀ£ î¤Š¡ Ï è¢á¤ í¢ì‹ Ç¢ìæ XQ› y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡ a¬ a m ì¤a Ç Ü¨ó ë a…¡ aÛä£ à¤3¡= Ó bÛ o¤ ã à¤Ü ò¥ í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ à¤3¢ a…¤¢Ü¢ìa ß Ž b×¡ä Ø¢á¤7 Û bí z¤À¡à ä£ Ø¢á¤ ¢Ü î¤à¨å¢ ë u¢ä¢ì…¢ê¢= ë ç¢á¤ Û bí ’¤È¢Š¢ëæ ›� Sh:»3660 ��YQ› Ï n j Ž£ á ™ by¡Ø¦b ß¡å¤ Ó ì¤Û¡è b ë Ó b4 ‰ l£¡ a ë¤‹¡Ç¤ä©ó¬ a æ¤ a ‘¤Ø¢Š ã¡È¤à n Ù aÛ£ n©ó¬ a ã¤È à¤o Ç Ü ó£ ë Ç Ü¨ó ë aÛ¡† ô£ ë a æ¤ a Ç¤à 3 • bÛ¡z¦b m Š¤™¨îé¢ ë a …¤¡Ü¤ä©ó 2¡Š y¤à n¡Ù Ï©ó Ç¡j b…¡Ú aÛ–£ bÛ¡z©îå PR› ë m 1 Ô£ † aÛÀ£ î¤Š Ï Ô b4 ß bÛ¡ó Û b¬a ‰ ô aÛ¤è¢†¤ç¢† 9 a â¤ × bæ ß¡å aÛ¤Ì b¬ö¡j©îå QR› Û b¢Ç ˆ£¡2 ä£ é¢ Ç ˆ a2¦b ‘ †©í†¦a a ë¤ Û b¯a ‡¤2 z ä£ é¢¬ a ë¤ Û î b¤m¡î ä£©ó 2¡Ž¢Ü¤À bæ§ ß¢j©îå§ RR› Ï à Ø s Ë î¤Š 2 È©î†§ Ï Ô b4 a y À¤o¢ 2¡à b Û á¤ m¢z¡Á¤ 2¡é© ë u¡÷¤n¢Ù ß¡å¤  j b§ 2¡ä j b§ í Ô©îå§ SR› a¡ã£©ó ë u †¤p¢ aß¤Š a ñ¦ m à¤Ü¡Ø¢è¢á¤ ë a¢@ëm¡î o¤ ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ë Û è b Ç Š¤”¥ Ç Ä©îá¥ TR› ë u †¤m¢è b ë Ó ì¤ß è b í Ž¤v¢†¢ëæ Û¡Ü’£ à¤¡ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‹ í£ å Û è¢á¢ aÛ’£ ,î¤À bæ¢ a Ç¤à bÛ è¢á¤ Ï – †£ ç¢á¤ Ç å¡ aÛŽ£ j©î3¡ Ï è¢á¤ Û bí è¤n †¢ëæ = UR› a Û£ b í Ž¤v¢†¢ëa Û¡Ü£¨é¡ aÛ£ ˆ©ô í¢‚¤Š¡x¢ aÛ¤‚ k¤õ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë í È¤Ü á¢ ß b m¢‚¤1¢ìæ ë ß b m¢È¤Ü¡ä¢ìæ %› VR› a ÛÜ£¨é¢ Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì ‰ l£¢ aÛ¤È Š¤”¡ aÛ¤È Ä©îá¡ WR› Ó b4  ä ä¤Ä¢Š¢ a • † Ó¤o a â¤ ×¢ä¤o ß¡å aÛ¤Ø b‡¡2©îå ›� Sh:»3661 ��XR› a¡‡¤ç k¤ 2¡Ø¡n b2©ó ç¨ˆ a Ï b Û¤Ô¡é¤ a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ q¢á£ m ì 4£ Ç ä¤è¢á¤ Ï bã¤Ä¢Š¤ ß b‡ a í Š¤u¡È¢ìæ YR› Ó bÛ o¤ í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ¤à Ü ì¯ª¢a a¡ã£©ó¬ a¢Û¤Ô¡ó a¡Û ó£ ×¡n bl¥ × Š©íá¥ PS› a¡ã£ é¢ ß¡å¤ ¢Ü î¤à¨å ë a¡ã£ é¢ 2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îá¡= QS› a Û£ b m È¤Ü¢ìa Ç Ü ó£ ë a¤m¢ìã©ó ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå ;›� Meali Şerifi Şanım hakkı için Davûda ve Süleymana bir ılim verdik, ikisi de hamd o Allaha ki, dediler: bizi mü'min kullarından bir çoğunun üzerine tafdıyl buyurdu 15 Ve Süleyman Davûda varis olup ey nâs, didi: bize mantıkuttayr (kuş dili) ta'lim buyuruldu, hem bize her şeyden verildi, şübhesiz ki bu her halde o fazlı mübîn 16 Hem Süleymana Cinn-ü İns ve tuyurdan orduları toplandı, hep bunlar zabt-u idare olunuyorlardı17 Hattâ karınca deresi üzerine vardıklarında bir karınca şöyle dedi: ey karıncalar, haydin meskenlerinize girin, Süleyman ve ordusu sizi farketmiyerek kırıp geçirmesin 18 O da bunun sözünden gülercesine tebessüm etti de ya rabb! Dedi: beni nefsime zâbıt kıl ki bana ve valideynime in'am buyurduğun ni'metine şükredeyim ve razı olacağın iyi bir amel yapayım ve beni rahmetinle salih kulların miyanına idhal buyur 19 Bir de kuşları teftiş etti de bana dedi: ne oluyor hüdhüdü görmüyorum? Yoksa gaiblere mi karıştı? 20 Elbette ona şiddetli bir azâb ederim veya boynunu keserim, yâhud da bana her halde açık, kuvvetli bir bürhan getirir 21 Derken bekledi çok geçmeden geldi, ben, dedi: senin ihata etmediğin bir şey ihata eyledim ve sana Sebe'den sağlam bir haber getirdim 22 Çünkü ben bir kadın buldum, onlara Sh:»3662 meliklik ediyor, kendisine her şeyden verilmiş, azametli bir tahtı da var 23 Onu ve kavmini buldum ki Allaha değil, Güneşe secde ediyorlar, Şeytan onlara amellerini yaldızlamış, bu suretle kendilerini yoldan sapıtmış da doğru gidemiyorlar 24 Allâha secde etmemeleri için o Allaha ki Göklerde ve Yerde gizliyi çıkarır ve neyi saklıyorlar, neyi açıklıyorlarsa bilir 25 Allah, başka ilâh yok ancak o, o azîm Arşın sahibi o 26 Bakalım, dedi: sadık mısın yoksa yalancılardan mı oldun? 27 Şu mektubumu götür bırak onlara, sonra dön kendilerinden de bak ne neticeye varacaklar 28 Kadın, ey a'yan dedi: bana bir mektub bırakıldı, bana çok mühim ve şayani tekrim 29 Süleymandan ve, o Rahmân, rahîm Allahın ismiyle 30 Şöyle ki: bana karşı baş kaldırmayın ve müsliman olarak gelin bana! 31 15.��ë Û Ô †¤ a¨m î¤ä b›� - Kur'anın alîm bir hakîm ledünnünden verildiği tefrıyk için iyrad buyurulan ikinci kıssa olup müfsidlerin zulm-ü inkâr ile uğradıkları fena akıbetlerine mukabil muslihlerin ılm-ü fazıletle irdikleri harikul'âde muvaffakıyyetlere misal ve Enbiyanın mu'cizesi zımnında Evliyanın kerametine bir nümune gösteriyor. Acaib olan mazmununun tahkıkına ı'tina için de bilhassa kasem ile başlanmıştır. Ya'ni şani ülûhiyyetime kasem ederim ki Davud ile Süleymana ��Ç¡Ü¤à¦7b›� bir ılim verdik « ��ë a¨m¨îé¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù ë aÛ¤z¡Ø¤à ò ë Ç Ü£ à é¢ ß¡à£ b í ’ b¬õ¢6� » mantukunca mülk ve hükûmet ile meşhur ve mümtaz olan Davud ve Süleyman aleyhimesselâma verilen fadlı ilâhî cümlesinden evvelemirde yalnız ılmin zikrolunması ılmin şan-ü ehemmiyyeti hepsinden yüksek olmasındandır. «Ilmen» de tenkır bunun fevkal'âde bir ılmolduğunu iş'ar içindir. Şehristanînin Milel-ü nihaldeki beyanı vechile tarihin şehadetine nazaran Anadolu ve Yunanîlerde Felsefenin zuhuru Süleyman aleyhisselâm zamanında parlayan ılm-ü hikmetin in'ıkâsından olmuştur. Sh:»3663 ��ë Ó bÛ b›� İkisi de dediler: ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ aÛ£ ˆ©ô Ï š£ Ü ä b Ç Ü¨ó × r©îŠ§ ß¡å¤ Ç¡j b…¡ê¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›� hamd, yalnız o Allahındır ki fadliyle bize mü'min kullarının bir çoğundan fazla fazılet verdi - ya'ni mülk ü devletle değil, fadl ü fazıletle mütehassis olarak tahdîsi ni'met ettiler ve nâil oldukları fadl-ü fazıleti, Hukûmet ve Devleti Allahdan bildiler ve ondan dolayı medh-u ta'zîm ile hamd-ü senâ ancak onu veren Allahın hakkı ve Hukûmet-ü hâkimiyyet münhasıran onun şanı olduğunu bilerek hareket ve şükrünü iyfaya gayret eylediler. Ki bu onlara verilen ılmin asârından biri oluyordu. Fir'avn Hukûmetine tekabül eden fazıletkâr bir Hukûmetin ruhunu gösteren bu « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡� » fıkrasının derin zevkını duyabilenler ne mes'uddurlar. Allah tealâ o zâlim, cehûd, mağrur, müfsid Fir'avn Hukûmetini batırdıktan sonra Davud ve Süleymana verdiği ılm ile böyle Allahı bilip hamdeden bir Hukûmet fadıla yetiştirmişti. 16.��ë ë ‰¡t ¢Ü î¤à¨å¢ … aë@¢… ›� Hem Süleyman, Davuda vâris oldu - onun makamına kaim oldu « ���a Ûb ã¤j¡î bõ¢ Û¢á¤ í¢ì‰¡q¢ìa …¡íä¦b‰¦a ë Û b …¡‰¤ç à¦b ë a¡ã£ à b ë ‰£ q¢ìa aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¢� » Peygamberler altın ve gümüş mirası bırakmadılar, ancak ılim, miras bıraktılar» hadîsi şerifi mantukunca bu miras, mal mirası değil « ��í b … aë¢@…¢ a¡ã£ b u È Ü¤ä bÚ  Ü©î1 ò¦ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ Ï by¤Ø¢á¤ 2 î¤å aÛä£ b¡ 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡ ë Û b m n£ j¡É¡ aÛ¤è ì¨ô� » buyurulduğu üzere nâs beyninde hakk ile icrayi ahkâm etmek hususunda makamına geçmek, ya'ni zikrolunan ılm-ü fadılda, nübüvvet-ü mülk ve siyasette yerini tutmaktır ki bu makama Hazreti Davudun on dokuz oğlundan Süleyman aleyhisselâm geçti �ë ›� ve - Allahın ni'metini mu'cizatı tasdık için halkı da'vet etmek üzere ��Ó b4 í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ b¢›� ey, insanlar dedi ��Ç¢Ü£¡à¤ä b ß ä¤À¡Õ aÛÀ£ î¤Š¡›� bize mantıkı tayr öğretildi - mantıkuttayr, kuş mantıkı, yâhud kuş dili. Sh:»3664 MANTIK, esasen nutuk demektir. Maamafih mantıkın men'şei olan kuvvei ruhiyyede ıstılâh olmuştur. Ma'ruf olan nutk ise zamirdekini ifade için seslenilen ve ekserisi dil ile çıkarıldığından dolayı dil, lisan ve lügat dahi denilen müfred ve mürekkeb elfazı mev'zuadır. Ve « ��Ç Ü£ á a¨… â aÛ¤b ¤à b¬õ � » misdakınca insana mahsustur. Nutukta delâleti akliyye veya tabiıyye dahi bulunabilse de asıl olan delâleti vaz'ıyyedir. (Konventionel). Onun için delâleti vaz'ıyyesi bulunmıyan bir sesle tabiî ve aklî bir münasebetle bir ma'nâ ifade edilecek olursa ona hakıkî olarak nutuk denmez. Demek ki nutkun hakıkatinde biri cins biri fasıl iki vasfi bâriz vardır. Biri lâfız (velevbilkuvve), biri delâleti vaz'ıyye. Bu sebeble bu ikiden yalnız birisi mülâhaza olunarak teşbihen veya mecazen nutuk ta'bir olunduğu da çoktur. Meselâ hiç bir ses çıkarılmaksızın yazı ve saire gibi işarâtı mahsusa vaz'ıyle bir şey anlatmak bâtınî bir nutkun ifadesi olmak üzere mecazen nutuk addolunduğu gibi « ��ç¨ˆ a ×¡n b2¢ä b í ä¤À¡Õ¢ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£6¡� » vaz'î bir delâleti bulunmıyan her hangi bir sesle seslenişe dahi aklî veya tabiî bir delâleti bulunmak veya mutlak sükûtun zıddı bir ses olmak hasebiyle teşbihen veya müşakele tarikıle nutuk ıtlak edildiği de vakı'dir. Meselâ güvercinin ötmesine « �ã À Ô o¡ aÛ¤z à bß ò¡� » ûdün çalmasına « �ã À Õ aÛ¤È¢ì…¢� » denilmiştir. Şu halde nutuk mefhumunda en ehemmiyyetli rükün, ma'nâya delâlet olmak haysiyyetiyle mühmel olan sesler bertaraf olunup delâletin vaz'ıyyeti kaydinden dahi sarfı nazar edilir de gerek vaz'î, gerek aklî, gerek tabiî her hangi bir delâletle bir ma'nâ iş'ar edebilen sesler mülâhaza olunursa nutkun insana mahsus olmıyan bir mefhumu elde edilmiş olur ki işte mantıkuttayrda da mülâhaza olunacak ma'nâ budur. Binaenaleyh kuşun muhtelif hisleri arasındaki münasebatı idare eden hassasiyyet kuvvesi kuş mantıkı ve hislerini izhar için çıkardığı sesler de kuş dili Sh:»3665 demek olur. Meselâ horozun yem aramak için deşinmesinde bir mantık vardır. Yemi bulduğu zaman «dık, dık» diye tavukları çağırması da bir nutuk, bir dil demektir. Gerek kuşların ve gerek sâir hayvanların böyle sesleriyle yekdiğerine bir şeyler tanıttıklarında şübhe yoktur. Lâkin bu ma'nâca kuş dilini bir dereceye kadar her kesin anlayabileceğine nazaran Hazreti Süleymanın mu'cizesinde daha derin bir ma'nâ ile anlaşılmak lâzım gelmez mi diye bir suâl hatıra gelir. Bundan dolayı müşarünileyhe mu'cize olarak kuşlar bervechi âtî hüdhüdün söylediği gibi hakıkaten kelâm söylediler demişler, netekim Resulullaha ağaçlar taşlar söylemişti, fakat bu ma'nâca da Süleymana kuş dili değil, kuşa insan dili bildirilmiş olur. Halbu ki « �ë Ç¢Ü£¡à¤ä b ß ä¤À¡Õ aÛÀ£ î¤Š¡� » buyurulmuştur. Binaenaleyh ehemmiyyet kuşun söylemesinden ziyade Süleymanın anlamasında ve anlayışının derinliğindedir. Hem de Kur'anın ta'birine nazaran sâde kuşun dilinde, lügatinde değil, mantıkındadır. O yalnız kuşların sesleri veya hareketleri ifade ettikleri hislerini anlamakla kalmıyor o hisleri idare eden mantıkı, ledünniyyatı biliyordu. Bu suretle onların terennümatındaki tesbihat ve takdisatı anladığı gibi onları zabt-u idare ederek teşkilâtı mahsusasiyle ordusunda istıhdam da ediyordu, cüz'iyyati eşyaya tealluk eden ihsasat, mantıkın mebadii zaruriyyesinden olduğu cihetle hissiyyatın nazariyyat ile irilemiyen zarurî bir mantıkı vardır. Tesavvuratı külliyyenin teşekkül etmesi için cüz'îden cüz'îye intikal (temsil) bu mantıkla başlar. İdare ve siyaset adamlarının umurı cüz'iyyeye müteallık reiylerde isabet edebilmeleri bu mantıkın fıtratlarında ki kuvvetiyle mütenasib olur. Kuşların elfazı amme vaz' edebilecek tesavvurati külliyyeye malik olduklarını bilmiyor isek de hassasiyyetlerinin yüksekliği ma'lûmdur. Kuşun mahiyyeti yüksek bir hassasiyyetle uçmak hasletini tecelli ettiren bir hayat mefhumundadır. Bunun için «mantıkuttayr» Sh:»3666 ta'liminden bizim zihnimize tebâdür eden ma'nâ, kuşların hissiyyatındaki münasebatı sezecek kadar derin ve uzaklardaki cüziyyata nüfuz edecek kadar yüksek bir his ve idrâk ile beraber ayni zamanda kuşların tabiati olan tayeranın ılmi dahi öğretilmiş olmasıdır. Filhakıka « ��ë Û¡Ž¢Ü î¤à¨å aÛŠ£©í| Ë¢†¢ë£¢ç b ‘ è¤Š¥ ë ‰ ë ay¢è b ‘ è¤Š¥7� » ve « ��Ï Ž ‚£ Š¤ã b Û é¢ aÛŠ£©í| m v¤Š©ô 2¡b ß¤Š¡ê© ‰¢ b¬õ¦ y î¤s¢ a • bl =� » buyurulduğu üzere hevanın müşarünileyh emrine müsahhar olması bu ılmile alâkadar olduğu gibi tarfetül'aynde bir tahtın getirilivermesi kazıyyesindeki « ����Ç¡Ü¤á¥ ß¡å aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡�� » da bu ılmolmak gerektir. Hasılı mantıkı tayrde kuş dilinden ziyade bir mazmun vardır. « �a ô¤ ß ä¤À¡Ô¢é¢ Û b Û¢Ì ò¢ aÛÀ£ î¤Š¡� » diyen Keşfül'esrar sahibile beraber biz de buna meşhur olduğu üzere yalnız «kuş dili» demeyi kâfi görmeyip Kur'anın lâfzını muhafaza ederek kuş mantıkı demeyi tercih ediyoruz. Süleyman aleyhisselâm « ��Ç¢Ü£¡à¤ä b ß ä¤À¡Õ aÛÀ£ î¤Š¡� » demekle Nübüvvetini anlatmış olduğu gibi mülkünü anlatarak da şöyle demiştir: ��ë a¢@ëm©îä b ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§e6›� ve bize her şeyden verildi - her şey değil, her şeyden - müfessirîn bu ta'birin kesretten kinaye olduğunu söylüyorlar, bununla Devlette servetin ehemmiyyetine işaret olunmuştur. ��a¡æ£ ç¨ˆ a›� Şübhesiz ki bu - mezkûr öğretilen ılmile verilen servet ��Û è¢ì aÛ¤1 š¤3¢ aÛ¤à¢j©îå¢›� her halde o fadlı mübîndir. - Allah tealânın hamd-ü senaya lâyık olan ve mü'min kullarından bir çoğuna bile nasîb olmamış bulunan o açık fadl-ü ihsanıdır ki bunun şükrünü eda etmek için ıbadullahı bu ni'metten istifadeye da'vet etmek bir vazife teşkil eder. 17.��y¢’¡Š ›� HAŞİR; esasen halkı yerlerinden çıkararak nefîri amm suretinde celb-ü ıhzar edip bir yere toplamaktır. Bunun için kesret ve izdiham ifade eder. Maamafih Sh:»3667 mutlaka toplamak ma'nâsına da gelir. Bu surette hazarî vaz'ıyyeti de ifade edebilirse de asker toplanmanın seferberliği ifade etmesi daha zâhirdir. Sözün gidişi de bunu anlatıyor. ��Û¡Ž¢Ü î¤à¨å u¢ä¢ì…¢ê¢ ß¡å aÛ¤v¡å£¡ ë aÛ¤b¡ã¤¡ ë aÛÀ£ î¤Š¡›� Cinn-ü İns ve Tayrden askerleri toplanmıştı - sûrei En'amda ��« ��ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù u È Ü¤ä b Û¡Ø¢3£¡ ã j¡ó£§ Ç †¢ë£¦a ‘ ,î bŸ©îå aÛ¤b¡ã¤¡ ë aÛ¤v¡å£¡� »� tefsirine bak ��Ï è¢á¤ í¢ì‹ Ç¢ìæ ›� da hep bunlar baştan âhire zabt ve mertebelerine göre zâbıtlarıyle sevk-u idare olunuyorlardı 18. ��y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡ a¬ a m ì¤a Ç Ü¨ó ë a…¡ aÛä£ à¤3¡=›� hatta karınca vâdîsi üzerine vardıklarında - hattâ ibtidaiyyedir. Bir kelâmın başladığını göstermekle beraber ayni zemanda onun evvelki kelâma bir nihayet de olduğunu gösterir. Hayli gittiler hattâ Vâdîi neml üzerine vardılar demek olur. «Üzerine» denilmesi de inmek üzere yüksekten geldiğini iş'ar eder. Vâdîi neml Şamda veya Taifde veya Yemende karıncası çok derenin ismi olduğu söyleniyor. Maamafih Karınca vadisi, karınca sahası gibi küçük hayvanat alemini tebadür ettiriyor. Karınca, küçük hayvanatta mesel olageldiği gibi kanatlı kısmı bulunmak i'tibariyle uçanlar cümlesindendir. Ve burada bu münasebetle zikr olunduğu söylenmiştir. Bu i'tibar ile hattâ, mantıkı tayre vukufun da bir gayesini ifade etmiş oluyor. Karıncalar bir çok hayvanat meraklıları tarafından tedkık olunmuş ve bir çok garaib, hikâye olunmuştur. Cem'ıyyetle yaşadıkları herkesin ma'lûmu olduğu gibi kuvvetleri ve mesâıyleri de ma'lûmdur. Kumanda ile hareket ettikleri ve yekdiğerine tebliğat yaptıkları ve postacıları ve müfettişleri bulunduğu kayd edilmiştir. Nasıl söylediklerini bilemezsek de her halde bir şey anlattıklarını biliyoruz. Burada şunu kayd edelim; karıncaları tedkık eden bir mütehassıs yuvalarının önüne bir şeker koyuyor, bir takımları bunu haber alıp yemeğe başlıyorlar, derken şekerin üzerine biraz arakı döküyor, bir kısmı kaçıyor bir kısmı yiyor, Sh:»3668 serhoş oluyor, kaçanlara da yiyenlere de birer boya ile işaret ediyor, kaçanlar yuvaya haber veriyorlar, bir müddet sonra bir galebelikle gelip serhoş olanları öldürüyorlar. ��Ó bÛ o¤ ã à¤Ü ò¥›� Bir karınca dedi ki - hem « ��Ó bÛ o¤� » denilmesine nazaran dişi bir karınca ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ à¤3¢ a…¤¢Ü¢ìa ß Ž b×¡ä Ø¢á¤7›� ey karıncalar giriniz meskenlerinize - yerlerinize çekilin yoldan ��Û bí z¤À¡à ä£ Ø¢á¤ ¢Ü î¤à¨å¢ ë u¢ä¢ì…¢ê¢= ë ç¢á¤ Û bí ’¤È¢Š¢ëæ ›� sakının Süleyman ve askerleri şuurları olmıyarak sizi kırmasınlar ya'ni bile bile bir karıncaya sebebsiz öldürmezler amma farkında olmazlar da kırar geçirirler. Onun için yerlerinize çekilin de kendinizi kırdırmağa sebeb olmayın diye edeb-ü nezahet dairesinde hakîmâne bir surette ma'ıyyetini korudu ki burada ince bir karınca siyaseti vardır. Fahruddîni Razî der ki: ba'zı kitablarda gördüğüme göre o karıncanın diğerlerine duhulü emretmesi şunun içindir ki kavmı, Süleyman aleyhisselâmın celâletini görürler de Allah tealânın kendilerine olan ni'meti hakkında küfrana düşerler diye korktu «sakının sizi kırmasınlar» demekten muradı bu idi, ya'ni kuvvei ma'neviyyenin kırılması idi. Bu suretle bunda erbabı Dünya ile oturup kalkmanın mahzuruna bir tenbih vardır. 19.��Ï n j Ž£ á ™ by¡Ø¦b ß¡å¤ Ó ì¤Û¡è b›� Binaenaleyh onun sözünden gülercesine tebessüm etti - karıncanın kavmı hakkındaki tedbir ve siyaseti ve kendi askeri hakkındaki husni nazarı hoşuna gitti. Ve ihtimal ki bir karıncanın bunları makamı medihte şuursuzlukla ma'zur görmesi de tuhafina geldi. Ve onun bütün bu duygularını Allah tealânın kendisine bildirmesinden de memnuniyyetle mütehasssis oldu da �Ó b4 ›� dedi: ��‰ l£¡ a ë¤‹¡Ç¤ä©ó¬ aÛƒ›� böyle duâ etti: rabbından iki şey istedi. Evvelâ kendini nefsine bırakmayıp doğrudan Sh:»3669 doğru idare ederek nefsine vâz-ü zâbıt kılmasını istedi, ve bunda bilhassa iki maksad gözetti: birisi ��a æ¤ a ‘¤Ø¢Š ã¡È¤à n Ù aÛ£ n©ó¬ a ã¤È à¤o Ç Ü ó£ ›� diye gerek kendini ve gerek vâlideynine olan ni'meti sabikaya şükür, diğeri de ��ë a æ¤ a Ç¤à 3 • bÛ¡z¦b m Š¤™¨îé¢›� diye âtî için rızaya muvafık olacak vechile iyi hizmetler yapmağa muvaffak olmak, ki bunun ikisi Dünyada Âhıret sevabının vesilesini taleb, ikincisi de ��ë a …¤¡Ü¤ä©ó 2¡Š y¤à n¡Ù Ï©ó Ç¡j b…¡Ú aÛ–£ bÛ¡z©îå ›� salih kulların içinde rahmetine idhal buyur - diye Âhıret sevabının kendisidir. Burada salâhtan murad, salâhı kâmildir ki hiç bir günah lekesi olmıyarak rahmeti rahmâna kavuşmaktır. Saltanat tecelliyatının harikaengiz bir deminde Hazreti Süleymanın bu duâsı ile ibraz ettiği kudsî ruh fazılet hislerinin pîşvası olmak lâzım gelen. Devlet adamlarına çok yüksek ilhamlar verecek dersleri ihtivâ eder. Öyle dedi 20.��ë m 1 Ô£ † aÛÀ£ î¤Š ›� ve tayrı (kuşları yâhud uçar kuvvetleri) teftiş etti - demek ki cüz'iyyatına varıncaya kadar Devletin kuvvetlerini ve umurunu teftiş ve tetkık etmek Devlet adamının vazıfesidir. Araştırdı ��Ï Ô b4 ß bÛ¡ó Û b¬a ‰ ô aÛ¤è¢†¤ç¢† 9›� da neye dedi: ben hüdhüdü görmüyorum? - Kamus tercemesinde der ki «hüdhüd» « �çb� » ların zammile mutlaka karkara eden, ya'ni elhan ve negamat ile öten kuşa denir. Ve hassaten ma'ruf kuşun ismidir ki çavuş kuşu ve ibibik ta'bir ettikleridir. «Hedhede» den me'huzdur kemâ seyüzker. «Ve ana «hüdehid» dahi denir ulebıt vezninde. Ve hüdahid denir ulabıt vezninde ve hüdhüd kesirül'hedhede olan güvercin kuşuna dahi denir. �açg�. Sh:»3670 Demek ki çavuş kuşunda isim, diğerlerinde vasıftır. Müfessirîn, ma'ruf olan çavuş kuşu ile tefsir etmişler. Alûsî şöyle der: ma'ruf kokar kuş ki denildiğine göre kan yer ve Demîrînin zikrettiği vechile Ebül'ahbar ve Ebürrebi' ve Ebû sümame ve sair künyelerle künyelenir. Ba'zıları « �× è¢† aç† × Ž Š aÛŠ£¢ß bñ¢ u ä by é¢� » mısraında hüdâhid, hüdhüdün tasgıyri olduğuna kail olmuşlardır. Düveybbe ve şüveybbede ve şüvabbe gibi. �açg�. Kazıy beyzavînin naklettiği vechile rivayet olunuyor ki Süleyman aleyhisselâm Beyti makdisin binasını itmam edince hacc için hazırlanıp Haremi şerife gitti, burada dilediği kadar ikamet ettikten sonra Yemene teveccüh etti. Sabahleyin Mekkeden çıkıp öğleyin San'aya vardı. Arazısi hoşuna gitti, oraya kondu fakat su bulamadı. Hüdhüd ise râidi (keşşafı) idi. Suyu iyi bulurdu, bunun üzerine araştırdı bulamadı, çünkü Süleyman aleyhisselâm indiği sırada o havada bir devir yapmış diğer bir hüdhüdün durduğunu görmüş yanına inmişti, ikisi anlaşmışlar, bunun üzerine onun anlattığını görmek üzere beraber uçmuş ba'dehu İkindiden sonra gelip anlatmıştı» Beyzavî bunu naklettikten sonra «Allah tealânın acâib kudretinde ve has kullarına bahşettiği hasaısta belki bundan daha büyük şeyler vardır. Onları tanıyanlar tasdık ve tebcil eyler, iyman şanından olmıyan münkirler dahi inkâr ederler» diye bir ıhtar yapmıştır. Burada tayrın bir posta veya keşif tayyaresi gibi mülâhaza edilmesi de mümkindir. Tayyareyi idrâk eden zamanımız münkirlerinin bunları inkâr etmesi ise büsbütün ma'nâsızdır. 21.��2¡Ž¢Ü¤À bæ§ ß¢j©îå§›� Bir sültanı mübîn ile - ya'ni ma'ziretini beyan eden açık ve kat'î bir huccet ve bürhan ile 22. ��Ó b4 a y À¤o¢ 2¡à b Û á¤ m¢z¡Á¤ 2¡é©›� de dedi: ben senin ihata etmediğini ihata ettim - henüz varamadığın yere vardım, dolaştım Sh:»3671 keşfiyyatta bulundum. Sence tamam olmıyan ma'lûmatı etrafiyle kavradım. İyfa ettiği hizmetin zevkıle neş'enâk olan hüdhüdün bu suretle söze başlamasından Süleyman aleyhisselâma karşı min tarafillâh bir cilvei iykaz vardır. ��ë u¡÷¤n¢Ù ß¡å¤  j b§ 2¡ä j b§ í Ô©îå§›� sana Sebe'den ehemmiyyetli, yakîn bir haber getirdim - bunda deri Devlete arz olunacak haberlerin iyi tahkık olunarak şübheden sâlim olması lüzumuna işaret vardır. SEBE', esasen bir hanedan veya kabîle ismi olup sonradan Yemende meskenleri olan Me'rib şehrine dahi ıtlak edilmiştir. Sebe' Sûresine bak. 23.��a¡ã£©ó ë u †¤p¢ aß¤Š a ñ¦›� ben bir kadın buldum - Beyzavî ve saire de bu kadının meşhur olan ismi Bilkıs binti Şerahîl diye kaydediyor. Ebül'fida tarihinde «Bilkıs binti Hed'hâd ibni Şürahbîl denilmiş ve yirmi sene meliklik ettiği zikrolunmuştur. ��m à¤Ü¡Ø¢è¢á¤›� Onlara melike bulunuyor ��ë a¢@ëm¡î o¤ ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ë Û è b Ç Š¤”¥ Ç Ä©îá¥›� kendisine her şeyden verilmiş ve azametli bir tahtı var - kadının servet-ü saltanatını böyle ı'zam ederek vasfetmesi Süleyman aleyhisselâmı tehyic için oluyor. Fakat şayanı dikkattir ki Süleyman aleyhisselâm bunlara hiç ehemmiyyet vermiyor ancak 24.��ë u †¤m¢è b ë Ó ì¤ß è b í Ž¤v¢†¢ëæ Û¡Ü’£ à¤¡ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛƒPPP›� diye onun ve kavminin Allahı bırakıp Güneşe taptıklarını anlatınca, o vakıt 27. ��Ó b4  ä ä¤Ä¢Š¢›� bakalım dedi: ��a • † Ó¤o a â¤ ×¢ä¤o ß¡å aÛ¤Ø b‡¡2©îå ›� doğru musun yoksa yalancılardan mısın? - Demek ki hüdhüdün « ��2¡ä j b§ í Ô©îå§� » diye te'minatını kâfi görmedi, haberi vahid ile amel etmedi. Zira bir taraftan gayrin hukuku tealluk ediyordu, Sh:»3672 ayni zamanda hüdhüd gaybolmuş olmak ı'tibariyle töhmet mevkıinde bulunuyordu. Binaenaleyh « ��a¡æ¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¤ Ï b¡Õ¥ 2¡ä j bª§ Ï n j î£ ä¢ì¬a a æ¤ m¢–©îj¢ìa Ó ì¤ß¦b 2¡v è bÛ ò§� » mazmuniyle amel etmek ıktiza ediyordu. Bunun için şu emri verdi: 28. ��a¡‡¤ç k¤ 2¡Ø¡n b2©ó ç¨ˆ a Ï b Û¤Ô¡é¤ a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ q¢á£ m ì 4£ Ç ä¤è¢á¤ Ï bã¤Ä¢Š¤ ß b‡ a í Š¤u¡È¢ìæ ›� şu mektubumu götür de onlara bırak, sonra dön kendilerinden de bak neye varacaklar? - Burada hüdhüd bir posta hizmetinde kullanılmış oluyor. Fakat bunda bir güvercinin mektub götürmesinden fazla birşey var. Çünkü bıraktıktan sonra çekilip netice hakkında bir tecessüs yapması da emrolunuyor. Hüdhüd bu emri iyfa etti. Onun için kadın: 29.��Ó bÛ o¤ í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ¤à Ü ì¯ª¢a›� ey milletin a'yanı dedi ��a¡ã£©ó¬ a¢Û¤Ô¡ó a¡Û ó£ ×¡n bl¥ × Š©íá¥›� bana bakın! Bir mektub bırakıldı bana, çok mühim: 30.��a¡ã£ é¢ ß¡å¤ ¢Ü î¤à¨å ›� Süleymandan ��ë a¡ã£ é¢›� ve şöyle ��2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îá¡=›� ��2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îá¡=� 31.��a Û£ b m È¤Ü¢ìa Ç Ü ó£ ë a¤m¢ìã©ó ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå ;›� doğrusu bana karşı kafa tutmayın da müslim olarak gelin bana. - Bu ifadenin zâhirine nazaran mektub bu suretle Arabca yazılmıştır. Sebe', Hımyerîler Arab oldukları için demek ki Süleyman aleyhisselâm onlara mektubunu kendi lisanlariyle yazmıştır. Asıl mektubun Ibranîce yazılmış olup da bu, onun tercemesi veya hulâsai mazmunu olmak da muhtemildir. Hasılı kadın mektubu alınca memleketin erbabı hall-ü akdi olan bir meclise arzetti. Bunu burada a'yani memleket diye terceme ediyorum, çünkü: ��RS› Ó bÛ o¤ í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ¤à Ü ìª¢¯a a Ï¤n¢ìã©ó Ï©ó¬ a ß¤Š©ô7 ß b×¢ä¤o¢ Ó bŸ¡È ò¦ a ß¤Š¦a y n£¨ó m ’¤è †¢ëæ¡›�� Sh:»3673 ��SS› Ó bÛ¢ìa ã z¤å¢ a¢ë¯Û¢ìa Ó¢ì£ ñ§ ë a¢ë¯Û¢ìa 2 b¤§ ‘ †©í†§ ë aÛ¤b ß¤Š¢ a¡Û î¤Ù¡ Ï bã¤Ä¢Š©ô ß b‡ a m b¤ß¢Š©íå TS› Ó bÛ o¤ a¡æ£ aÛ¤à¢Ü¢ìÚ a¡‡ a …  Ü¢ìa Ó Š¤í ò¦ a Ï¤Ž †¢ëç b ë u È Ü¢ì¬a a Ç¡Œ£ ñ a ç¤Ü¡è b¬ a ‡¡Û£ ò¦7 ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù í 1¤È Üì¢æ US› ë a¡ã£©ó ß¢Š¤¡Ü ò¥ a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ 2¡è †¡í£ ò§ Ï ä bÃ¡Š ñ¥ 2¡á í Š¤u¡É¢ aÛ¤à¢Š¤ Ü¢ìæ VS› Ï Ü à£ b u b¬õ ¢Ü î¤à¨å Ó b4 a m¢à¡†£¢ëã å¡ 2¡à b4§9 Ï à b¬ a¨m¨îå¡ ô aÛÜ£¨é¢  î¤Š¥ ß¡à£ b¬ a¨m¨îØ¢á¤7 2 3¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ 2¡è †¡í£ n¡Ø¢á¤ m 1¤Š y¢ìæ WS› a¡‰¤u¡É¤ a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ Ï Ü ä b¤m¡î ä£ è¢á¤ 2¡v¢ä¢ì…§ Û b Ó¡j 3 Û è¢á¤ 2¡è b ë Û ä¢‚¤Š¡u ä£ è¢á¤ ß¡ä¤è b¬ a ‡¡Û£ ò¦ ë ç¢á¤ • bË¡Š¢ëæ XS› Ó b4 í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ¤à Ü ì¯ª¢a a í£¢Ø¢á¤ í b¤m©îä©ó 2¡È Š¤‘¡è b Ó j¤3 a æ¤ í b¤m¢ìã©ó ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå YS› Ó b4 Ç¡1¤Š©ío¥ ß¡å aÛ¤v¡å£¡ a ã b¯ a¨m©îÙ 2¡é© Ó j¤3 a æ¤ m Ô¢ìâ ß¡å¤ ß Ô bß¡Ù 7 ë a¡ã£©ó Ç Ü î¤é¡ Û Ô ì¡ô£¥ a ß©îå¥ PT› Ó b4 aÛ£ ˆ©ô Ç¡ä¤† ê¢ Ç¡Ü¤á¥ ß¡å aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ a ã b¯ a¨m©îÙ 2¡é© Ó j¤3 a æ¤ í Š¤m †£ a¡Û î¤Ù Ÿ Š¤Ï¢Ù 6 Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a¨ê¢ ß¢Ž¤n Ô¡Š£¦a Ç¡ä¤† ê¢ Ó b4 ç¨ˆ a ß¡å¤ Ï š¤3¡ ‰ 2£©ó® Û¡î j¤Ü¢ì ã©ó¬ õ a ‘¤Ø¢Š¢ a â¤ a ×¤1¢Š¢6 ë ß å¤ ‘ Ø Š Ï b¡ã£ à b í ’¤Ø¢Š¢ Û¡ä 1¤Ž¡é©7 ë ß å¤ × 1 Š Ï b¡æ£ ‰ 2£©ó Ë ä¡ó£¥ × Š©íá¥›�� Sh:»3674 ��QT› Ó b4 ã Ø£¡Š¢ëa Û è b Ç Š¤‘ è b ã ä¤Ä¢Š¤ a m è¤n †©¬ô a â¤ m Ø¢ìæ¢ ß¡å aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û bí è¤n †¢ëæ RT› Ï Ü à£ b u b¬õ p¤ Ó©î3 a ç¨Ø ˆ a Ç Š¤‘¢Ù¡6 Ó bÛ o¤ × b ã£ é¢ ç¢ì 7 ë a@¢ëm©îä b aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡è b ë ×¢ä£ b ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå ST› ë • †£ ç b ß b× bã o¤ m È¤j¢†¢ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 a¡ã£ è b × bã o¤ ß¡å¤ Ó ì¤â§ × bÏ¡Š©íå TT› Ó©î3 Û è b a…¤¢Ü¡ó aÛ–£ Š¤€ 7 Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a m¤é¢ y Ž¡j n¤é¢ Û¢v£ ò¦ ë × ’ 1 o¤ Ç å¤  bÓ î¤è 6b Ó b4 a¡ã£ é¢ • Š¤€¥ ß¢à Š£ …¥ ß¡å¤ Ó ì a‰©íŠ 6 Ó bÛ o¤ ‰ l£¡ a¡ã£©ó Ã Ü à¤o¢ ã 1¤Ž©ó ë a ¤Ü à¤o¢ ß É ¢Ü î¤à¨å Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå ;›�� Meali Şerifi Ey a'yan, dedi: bana emrimde bir fetvâ verin, sizin huzurunuz olmadan ben hiç bir emri kestirmiş değilim 32 Dediler: biz bir kuvvet sahibiyiz ve şiddetli harb ehliyiz, maamafih emir sana aiddir, bak ne ferman buyurursun 33 Doğrusu, dedi: mülûk bir memlekete girdiler mi onu perişan ederler ve ehalisinin azîz olanlarını zelîl kılarlar, evet, böyle yaparlar 34 Ben ise onlara hediyye ile bir hey'et göndereceğim de bakacağım sefîrler ne ile dönecekler 35 Bunun üzerine gönderilen Süleymana vardığı vakıt siz, dedi: mal ile bana imdad mı ediyorsunuz? Bakın Allahın bana verdiği size verdiğinden daha Sh:»3675 iyi, hayır siz hediyyenize güveniyorsunuz 36 Dön onlara, vallahi karşı gelemiyecekleri ordularla varırım da oradan kendilerini zilletler içinde hor, hakıyr oldukları halde çıkarırım 37 Ey hey'et, dedi: kendileri teslim olarak bana gelmezden evvel o kadının tahtını bana kim getirir? 38 Cinden bir ıfrit, ben, dedi: onu sana sen makamından kalkmazdan evvel getiririm ve her halde ben buna karşı kuvvetli bir emînim 39 Nezdinde kitabdan bir ılim bulunan zat ise: ben dedi: onu sana gözünü kırpmadan evvel getiririm, derken onu yanında duruyor görünce: bu rabbımın fazlından, dedi: beni imtihan için ki şükür mü edeceğim? Yoksa küfran mı? Her kim şükr ederse sırf kendi lehine eder, her kim de küfranda bulunursa şübhe yok ki rabbım ganiydir kerîmdir 40 Ona, dedi: tahtını başkalaştırın bakalım hakıkati tanıyacak mı? Yoksa tanımazlardan mı olacak? 41 Binaenaleyh geldiğinde böyle mi senin tahtın? Denildi, sanki o, maamafih bize ondan önce ılim verildi müsliman olduk dedi 42 Mukaddemâ Allahdan başka taptığı şeyler ona mâni' olmuştu çünkü kâfir bir kavmden idi 43 Köşke gir denildi ona, derken onu görünce derin bir susandı ve paçalarından çemrendi, Süleyman, o dedi: mücellâ bir köşk, sırçadan, kadın ya rabb! Dedi: hakıkaten ben evvel nefsime zulmetmişim, şimdi Süleymanın maıyyetinde teslim oldum Allaha, o rabbül'âlemine 44 32.��Ó bÛ o¤ í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ¤à Ü ìª¢¯a›� Ey mele - ey milletin vücuh-ü a'yanı, ey hey'et, dedi: ��a Ï¤n¢ìã©ó›� bana bir fetvâ verin - İFTA, bir müşkilin beyanile kuvvet vermektir. Ve umurı şer'ıyyede mütearef olduğuna göre burada bu ta'bir, bu meclisin şer'î bir salâhiyyetini ifadeden halî değildir. ��Ï©ó¬ a ß¤Š©ô7›� emrimde - ya'ni bu işimde yâhud vereceğim emir hakkında ��ß b×¢ä¤o¢ Ó bŸ¡È ò¦ a ß¤Š¦a y n£¨ó m ’¤è †¢ëæ¡›� sizler bana Sh:»3676 şehadet etmedikçe, yâhud huzurunuz olmadıkça ben hiç bir iş kestirmiş değilim - ya'ni şimdiye kadar Devlet umurundan hiç birinde istibdad yapmadım, sizin re'yinizi almadan hiç birini kendiliğimden mevkıi icraya koymadım, her ne emir verdimse sizlerin mahzarınıza ve reiylerinizi alarak verdim. Onun için bu mektub işinde de sizin fetvanızla kuvvet almak istiyorum. « ��y n£¨ó m ’¤è †¢ëæ¡� » denilmesinden bunların mühim işleri müşavere için huzurunda toplanması mu'tad olan bir hey'et olduğu anlaşılıyor. Bunların her biri on bin kişiyi temsil etmek üzere üç yüz on iki kişi olduğu da rivayet edilmiştir. (Katâde) Bu hey'ete iyrad olunan bu noktada şimdiye kadar emri hukûmette istibdad yapılmamış olması medh ve reiylerinin esas tutulmuş olduğu beyan olunmak suretiyle cemîle gösterilerek meşveretin ehemmiyyeti tesbit edilmiştir ki bunun zâhirî bir meşrutıyyet teamülü anlatmaktadır. Fakat gelecek sözden anlaşılacağı üzere bu meşruıyyet emir ve kumandaya müdahale derecesine varmıyan meşru' bir meşveret ve iftâ mahiyyetinden ileri gitmediği için müfessirîn burada yalnız istişarenin ehemmiyyetinden bahsetmişlerdir. Bu hey'et 33.��Ó bÛ¢ìa›� dediler ��ã z¤å¢ a¢ë¯Û¢ìa Ó¢ì£ ñ§ ë a¢ë¯Û¢ìa 2 b¤§ ‘ †©í†§›� biz kuvvet sahibleriyiz ve şiddetli bir harb ehliyiz. - Ba'zıları bu sözü, biz kuvvet adamları harb-ü darb ehli askerleriz, siyaseti ve reyiden anlamayız, ne emredersen onu yaparız ma'nâsına telâkkı etmişlerdir. Bunun asker zihniyyetini göstermesi i'tibariyle kayde şayan bir ma'nâ olduğunda şübhe yok ise de « ��a Ï¤n¢ìã©ó Ï©ó¬ a ß¤Š©ô7� » diye başlıyan kelâmın cereyanı sâde bir şurayı askerîden ıbaret olmamasında zâhirdir. «Biz» diyenler şahıslarını değil, mektuba muhatab olan cem'ıyyetin, ya'ni Devletlerinin kuvvetini kasd etmişlerdir. Teslim olmamak için harb etmek lâzım geleceğini düşünerek kuvvetimiz vardır, şiddetli harb edebiliriz diyorlar, bununla beraber harb etmeliyiz demiyorlar ve Sh:»3677 emre müdahaleyi tecviz etmiyorlar da harb olmaksızın bir çare bulabildiği takdirde memnun olacaklarını andırır bir surette teslimi salâhiyyet ve edebi siyasîye riayet ile sözü şöyle bitiriyorlar ��ë aÛ¤b ß¤Š¢ a¡Û î¤Ù¡›� maamafih emir sana aiddir. - Sana müfevvazdır ��Ï bã¤Ä¢Š©ô ß b‡ a m b¤ß¢Š©íå ›� bak imdi ne emrediyorsun? - Harb mi yaparsın, yoksa sulha bir çare mi bulursun? Bunun üzerine harb fikrini bertaraf etmek üzere 34.��Ó bÛ o¤›� dedi ��a¡æ£ aÛ¤à¢Ü¢ìÚ ›� muhakkakki mülûk kısmı ��a¡‡ a …  Ü¢ìa Ó Š¤í ò¦›� bir memlekete girdiklerinde - ya'ni harben girdikleri vakıt ��a Ï¤Ž †¢ëç b›� onu bozar perişan ederler. ��ë u È Ü¢ì¬a a Ç¡Œ£ ñ a ç¤Ü¡è b¬ a ‡¡Û£ ò¦7›� Ve azîz olan ahalisini zelîl kılarlar. - Katl, esaret, nefi, habis vesaire gibi envaı zillet ve felâkete giritfar ederler. ��ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ›� böyle de yaparlar mı ��í 1¤È Üì¢æ ›� yaparlar - ya'ni « ��Û b m È¤Ü¢ìa Ç Ü ó� » diyen Süleymandan da böyle yapar. Binaenaleyh harben mümkin olduğu kadar sakınmak ve memleketi istilâya sebebiyyet vermemek ıktıza eder. 35.��ë a¡ã£©ó ß¢Š¤¡Ü ò¥ a¡Û î¤è¡á¤ 2¡è †¡í£ ò§›� Ve her halde ben onlara bir hediyye ile elçi göndereceğim de ��Ï ä bÃ¡Š ñ¥ 2¡á í Š¤u¡É¢ aÛ¤à¢Š¤ Ü¢ìæ ›� bakacağım gönderilenler ne ile dönecekler? - Ya'ni bu suretle huylarını yoklıyacağım da ona göre hareket edeceğim. Bakalım mal-ü menal ile savulabilecek kimseler mi? Müfessirîn bu hediyyenin tafsılâtı hakkında rivayetler kaydetmişlerdir. 36. ��Ï Ü à£ b u b¬õ ¢Ü î¤à¨å ›� Bunun üzerine vaktâ ki gönderilen, Süleymana vardı - hediyyeyi kabul etmeyip şu suretle reddetti ��Ó b4 a m¢à¡†£¢ëã å¡ 2¡à b4§9 aÛƒPPP›P� Sh:»3678 38.��Ó b4 í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ¤à Ü ì¯ª¢a›� Ey hey'et, dedi - bu mele'den murad iyzah edilmemiştir. « ��ë y¢’¡Š Û¡Ž¢Ü î¤à¨å u¢ä¢ì…¢ê¢ ß¡å aÛ¤v¡å£¡ ë aÛ¤b¡ã¤¡ ë aÛÀ£ î¤Š¡� » deki cünudun rüesası olsa gerektir ��a í£¢Ø¢á¤ í b¤m©îä©ó 2¡È Š¤‘¡è b›� o kadının tahtını bana kendileri müslim olarak gelmezden evvel hanginiz getirir? - Süleyman aleyhisselâm onların hediyyelerine güvendiklerini bilmiş idi, binaenaleyh hediyyelerini tehdid âmiz bir surette iade edince geleceklerini de bildiğinden gelir gelmez iymanlarını vesiyle olacak bir harika göstermek istedi. Rivayet olunur ki elçiler kadına varıp Süleyman aleyhisselâmın dediğini anlattıklarında: «bilmiş vallahi bu sâde bir melik değil, biz buna tâkat getiremeyiz» demiş ve tekrar bir elçi gönderip «kavmin beyleriyle huzuruna geliyorum, emrini ve da'vet ettiğin dinini görmek arzusundayım» diyerek maıyyetinde bir cemmi gafîr ile hareket etmiş ve tahtını köşklerinin en metîn ve mahfuz yerine koydurup kapıları kilitleterek ehemmiyyetli surette muhafaza altına aldırmış idi. 39.��Ó b4 Ç¡1¤Š©ío¥ ß¡å aÛ¤v¡å£¡›� Cinlerden bir ıfrît, dedi - Râgıbın Müfredatında: ıfrît « �ç¢ì aÛ¤È b‰¡â¢ aÛ¤‚ j¡îs¢� » ya'ni habîs çetin demektir. Şeytan gibi insana da istiare olunur ıfrît nifrit denilir. İbni Kuteybe demiştir ki: ıfrît, müves'sekulhalk, ya'ni hılkati kuvvetli demektir. Aslı, toprak demek olan «afer» dendir. Âfere, güreşti yere yıktı demektir.» �açg�. Âkâmülmercan Fi ahkâmilcann» da Ebu Amr ibni Abdülmerrden naklen der ki: lisana âlim olan ehli kelâm Cinni meratib üzere zikrederler. Halıs Cinni zikrettikleri vakıt «cinnî» derler. İnsanlarla beraber sakin olanını kasd ettikleri «âmir» cem'inde «ummar» derler. Sıbyana arız olana ise ervah derler. Habîsleşip çetinleşirsee Şeytan, derler �açg�. Demek ki ıfrît, şerr-ü habasette dehâ ve şeytanette ileri gitmiş, tuttuğunu devirir, kuvvetli, becerikli Sh:»3679 ele avuca girmez bir kerata demektir. Öyle insana da ıtlak edildiği için âyette «Cinden» diye beyan edilmiştir. ��a ã b¯ a¨m©îÙ 2¡é© Ó j¤3 a æ¤ m Ô¢ìâ ß¡å¤ ß Ô bß¡Ù 7›� Ben onu (o tahtı) sen makamından kalkmadan evvel sana getiririm - her gün makamında sabahdan öğleye kadar oturur idiği rivayet olunuyor. ��ë a¡ã£©ó Ç Ü î¤é¡ Û Ô ì¡ô£¥ a ß©îå¥›� ve muhakkak ben buna karşı her halde kavîyim, emînim - ya'ni kolay getiririm hem de hiç bir hıyanet etmem, tebdil-ü tagyir etmeden hiç bir şey zayi' etmeksizin getiririm diye te'kidlerle te'minatta bulundu. 40. ��Ó b4 aÛ£ ˆ©ô Ç¡ä¤† ê¢ Ç¡Ü¤á¥ ß¡å aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡›� nezdinde kitabdan bir ılim bulunan zat ��a ã b¯ a¨m©îÙ 2¡é© Ó j¤3 a æ¤ í Š¤m †£ a¡Û î¤Ù Ÿ Š¤Ï¢Ù 6›� ben sana onu tarfın (gözün) sana dönmeden evvel getiririm dedi - bu zatın kim olduğu hakkında müteaddid kaviller vardır. İbni Mes'ud kavlince Hızır aleyhisselâmdır. İbni Abbasın meşhur olan kavlince Süleyman aleyhisselâmın veziri Âsaf ibni Berhıyadır ki Sıddîk idi. Dua edilince icabet olunan ismi a'zamı bilirdi, Hazreti Süleymanın bir mu'cizesi olmak üzere veziri böyle bir keramet göstermiştir. Fahruddîni Razî bu zatın Süleyman aleyhisselâmın kendisi olması kavlini vücuh ile tercih etmiştir. Ezcümle mevsulün, sıla ile ma'lûma işaret olması kaıdesine nazaran burada nazmı Kur'an mülâhaza edildiği zaman « ��Ç¡ä¤† ê¢ Ç¡Ü¤á¥ ß¡å aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡� » olmakla ma'lûm olan zat ancak Süleyman aleyhisselâmdır. Çünkü yukarıda « ��ë Û Ô †¤ a¨m î¤ä b … aë@¢… ë ¢Ü î¤à¨å Ç¡Ü¤à¦7b›P ë ë ‰¡t ¢Ü î¤à¨å¢ … aë@¢… ë Ó b4 í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛä£ b¢ Ç¢Ü£¡à¤ä b ß ä¤À¡Õ aÛÀ£ î¤Š¡›� » buyurulmuştu, ancak bu surette « ��a ã b¯ a¨m©îÙ 2¡é©� » hıtabı ıfrîtedir. Süleyman, ıfrite karşı söylemiştir. « ��Ó b4 a ã b a¨m©îÙ 2¡é© Ó j¤3 a æ¤ í Š¤m †£ a¡Û î¤Ù Ÿ Š¤Ï¢Ù � » diye zamir ile zikrolunacak yerde tefhıym için mevsul getirilmiş ve bununla bâlâda verildiği zikrolunan ılimden bir misal gösterilmiştir. Maamafih ekseriyyet, bu zâtın Süleyman aleyhisselâmın Sh:»3680 kendisi değil, eshabından birisi olmasını nazmın siyakına daha muvafık bulmuşlardır. Muhyiddîni Arabî füsusta demiştir ki «bu Süleyman aleyhisselâmın eshabından ba'zısının elile oldu ki hazır olanların nefislerinde Süleyman aleyhisselâmın şanı için daha azametli olsun» �açg�. Şübhesiz eshabından böyle kerametin zuhuru kendisinin daha ziyade yüksekliğine delâlet eder. Ve bu ılim ona verilen ılim den olduğunu anlatır. Bu, ne kadar mesafeden getirildi? Yukarıda hüdhüd kıssasında San'aya kadar varıldığına dair bir rivayet geçmişti, San'adan ise Sebe' günlük mesafedir deniliyor. Ba'zıları da bu sıra Süleyman aleyhisselâm San'adan dönmüş Şam arzında bulunuyordu demişler. Bu takdirde iki aylık mesafe demektir. Bu kadar mesafeden bir taht göz kırpıncaya kadar nasıl gelir? Şübhe yok ki bu alel'âde vekayı'den değil bir keramet ve mu'cize olmak üzere mevzuı bahistir. Muhyiddîni Arabî bunu şöyle anlatmıştır: Âsaf, tahtın aynında tesarruf etti de onu mevzıında ı'dam edip her an hasıl olmakta bulunan halkı cedide arif olanlardan başka kimsenin şuuru lâhık olamıyacak vechile Süleymanın yanında iycad ediverdi, vücudü zemanı, ademi zamanının ayni idi, ikisi bir anda idi ve Âsafın kavli, zamanda fı'lin ayni idi. Zira Kâmilden sadir olan kavil, Allah tealâdan « �×å� » menzilesindedir. Bu tahtın husulü mes'elesi en müşkil mesaildendir. Ancak zikrettiğimiz iycad ve ı'damı arif olan zevat müstesna. Taht, ne mesafe kat' etti ne de onun için Arz dürüldü veya yarıldı �açg�. Şeyhın « ��2 3¤ ç¢á¤ Ï©ó Û j¤§ ß¡å¤  Ü¤Õ§ u †©í†§;� » âyetinden anladığı halkı cedid mes'elesi son zamanlarda « �…Ób‰p� » Felsefesine kadar geçmiş bir nazariyyedir. Lâkin bunun buraya tatbikı âyetin zâhirine muvafık değildir. Çünkü «yaparım» denmemiş «getiririm» denilmiştir. « ��Ó j¤3 a æ¤ í Š¤m †£ a¡Û î¤Ù Ÿ Š¤Ï¢Ù 6� » denilmesiyle de bir zaman ifade edilmiştir. Lemhı basar değil, tarfetül'ayn da değil, bunlardan daha uzun olarak « ��Ó j¤3 a æ¤ í Š¤m †£ a¡Û î¤Ù Ÿ Š¤Ï¢Ù 6� » ki iki tarfe arasını ifade eder. Ve bu bir saniyeyi bile geçebilir. Sh:»3681 Lâkin Şeyh, bunu bir an telâkki etmiş, halbuki hareket mefhumu lâekal iki an ıktiza eylediği cihetle bir anda hareket tasavvuru, tenakuz olacağından mes'eleyi işkâl ederek hareketsiz olarak husulü imkânını göstermek için o yolda te'vil eylemiştir. Çünkü zatında mümteni' olana «kün» emri teallûk etmez. Fakat ıhtar ettiğimiz vechile âyet, bunu bir ân ile değil, en seri' bir zaman ile ifade etmiştir. Lâekal « ����a ã b¯ a¨m©îÙ 2¡é© Ó j¤3 a æ¤ í Š¤m †£ a¡Û î¤Ù Ÿ Š¤Ï¢Ù 6�� » diyecek kadar bir zaman var. Doğrusu «Âsafın kavli zamanda fı'lin ayni idi.» demekle Şeyh temamen hakıkati söylemiştir. « ��a ã b¯ a¨m©îÙ 2¡é© Ó j¤3 a æ¤ í Š¤m †£ a¡Û î¤Ù Ÿ Š¤Ï¢Ù 6� » kavlinde fi'ıl, icad değil ityandır. Bunu söylemesile getirmesi bir olmuştur. Ya'ni söyleyinciye kadar getirmişti. Zira ılmini biliyordu. Bir saniyede binlerce kilometre sür'at, zamanımızın efkârı fenniyyesinin mülâhazasına alışmış olduğu mesaildendir. Mühimm olan nokta ancak bu hareketi yapmak için tatbık olunacak kuvveti bilmekten ıbarettir. Bir saıkada bir cereyanda, bir telgrafta görülen bu sür'at bir kütlede de görülebilir. Yakından icrayı te'sir ettiğini gördüğümüz iradenin bir telsiz gibi uzakta da âmil olabildiğini gösteren misaller de yok değildir. Bir cazibe ile ecramın fezada uçuştuğu bir irade ile a'zanın bedende oynadığı gibi bir irade ile âfaktaki bir cismin tayyı mekân etmesi de Kitabda, Levhi mahfuzda sâbit olan ılimdendir. ��Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a¨ê¢ ß¢Ž¤n Ô¡Š£¦a Ç¡ä¤† ê¢›� Derdemez onu yanında karar etmiş görünce ��Ó b4 ç¨ˆ a ß¡å¤ Ï š¤3¡ ‰ 2£©ó®›� bu, dedi: rabbımın fadlındandır - mu'tad olan sünneti cariyesi değil « ��Ï š£ Ü ä b Ç Ü¨ó × r©îŠ§ ß¡å¤ Ç¡j b…¡ê¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå � » ile işaret olunduğu üzere fadlı mahsusu olan bir keramet veya mu'cizedir. ��Û¡î j¤Ü¢ì ã©ó¬ õ a ‘¤Ø¢Š¢ aÛƒPPP›� 41. ��Ó b4 ã Ø£¡Š¢ëa Û è b Ç Š¤‘ è b›� Ona, dedi: tahtını tenkir edin - o değilden gösterin, Sh:»3682 yabancılaştırın ��ã ä¤Ä¢Š¤ a m è¤n †©¬ô›� bakalım doğruyu bulacakmı? - Kendininki olduğunu bilecek? Vaz'ıyyeti kavrıyacak, hakikati anlayacak mı? ��a â¤ m Ø¢ìæ¢ ß¡å aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û bí è¤n †¢ëæ ›� yoksa yola gelmezlerden mi olacak? - Tahtının getirilmiş olması hayretengiz bir tasarrufla mülk-ü saltanatının elinden alınmış olduğuna delâlet eder. Böyle müdhiş bir lâhzada onun o değilmiş gibi gösterilmesinde büyük bir nezaket ibraz edilmiş ve bununla onun isti'dadı üzerinde bir tecribe yapılmak istenilmiştir. 42.��Ï Ü à£ b u b¬õ p¤ Ó©î3 a ç¨Ø ˆ a Ç Š¤‘¢Ù¡6›� Binaenaleyh geldiğinde: böyle mi senin tahtın denildi? - Bu senin tahtın denilmedi, o değilmiş gibi gösterildi ��Ó bÛ o¤ × b ã£ é¢ ç¢ì 7›� sanki dedi: o, o ��ë a@¢ëm©îä b aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡è b›� maamafih bize bundan evvel ılim verildi - bu mu'cizeden evvel höd hüdün mektub getirmesi gibi müşahede ve sair mesmuat ile Allah tealânın kudretine ve senin nübüvvetinin sıhhatine ılmimiz hâsıl oldu ��ë ×¢ä£ b ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå ›� ve müsliman olduk - inandık teslim olduk dedi, hiç şaşırmadan vaz'ıyyeti olduğu gibi kavrayarak idarei kelâm etti, öyle de evvel neye gelmedi? 43.��ë • †£ ç b ß b× bã o¤ m È¤j¢†¢ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� Evvel Allahdan başka tapıyor idiği şeyler (Dünya saltanatı) kendisini alıkoymuştu ��ã£ è b × bã o¤ ß¡å¤ Ó ì¤â§ × bÏ¡Š©íå ›� çünkü kâfir bir kavmden idi 44.��Ó©î3 Û è b a…¤¢Ü¡ó aÛ–£ Š¤€ 7›� denildi ona, gir köşke «sarahat» tan SARH, kasır ve kule gibi yüksek bina «sarhatüddar» konağın sahası, sahnı, avlısı, meydanı ��Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a m¤é¢›� derken onu görünce ��y Ž¡j n¤é¢ Û¢v£ ò¦›� bir derya sandı ��ë × ’ 1 o¤ Ç å¤  bÓ î¤è 6b›� ve inciklerinden açtı - etekleri ıslanmasın diye toplandı, paçaları Sh:»3683 göründü. Evvel şaşırmamışken bu kerre bir şaşkınlık etti: ��Ó b4 a¡ã£ é¢ • Š¤€¥ ß¢à Š£ …¥ ß¡å¤ Ó ì a‰©íŠ 6›� Süleyman o, dedi: sırçalardan döşenmiş mücellâ bir meydandır. - Bir sırça saray ve medhalinden meydanına büyük bir havz yapılıp su salınmış, içine balık vesair deniz hayvanları konulup üzeri şeffaf cam ile döşenmiş, o vakıt kadın ��Ó bÛ o¤›� dedi ��‰ l£¡ a¡ã£©ó Ã Ü à¤o¢ ã 1¤Ž©ó›� yâ rab, şübhe yok ben evvel nefsime zulmetmişim - boş şeylere tapmışım ��ë a ¤Ü à¤o¢ ß É ¢Ü î¤à¨å ›� şimdi Süleymanın maıyyetinde islâma irdim ��Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå ;›� âlemlerin rabbı Allaha teslim oldum - ekser müfessirînin kavlince Süleyman aleyhisselâm onu tezevvüc etmiş ve mülkünde bırakmış idi. Çünkü kıssa: ��UT› ë Û Ô †¤ a ‰¤ Ü¤ä b¬ a¡Û¨ó q à¢ì… a  bç¢á¤ • bÛ¡z¦b a æ¡ aÇ¤j¢†¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é Ï b¡‡ a ç¢á¤ Ï Š©íÔ bæ¡ í ‚¤n –¡à¢ìæ VT› Ó b4 í b Ó ì¤â¡ Û¡á m Ž¤n È¤v¡Ü¢ìæ 2¡bÛŽ£ î£¡÷ ò¡ Ó j¤3 aÛ¤z Ž ä ò¡7 Û ì¤Û b m Ž¤n Ì¤1¡Š¢ëæ aÛÜ£¨é Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m¢Š¤y à¢ìæ WT› Ó bÛ¢ìa aŸ£ î£ Š¤ã b 2¡Ù ë 2¡à å¤ ß È Ù 6 Ó b4 Ÿ b¬ö¡Š¢×¢á¤ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ 2 3¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ Ó ì¤â¥ m¢1¤n ä¢ìæ XT› ë × bæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤à †©íä ò¡ m¡Ž¤È ò¢ ‰ ç¤Á§ í¢1¤Ž¡†¢ëæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë Û b í¢–¤Ü¡z¢ìæ ›� Sh:»3684 ��YT› Ó bÛ¢ìa m Ô b à¢ìa 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ Û ä¢j î£¡n ä£ é¢ ë a ç¤Ü é¢ q¢á£ Û ä Ô¢ìÛ å£ Û¡ì Û¡î£¡é© ß b ‘ è¡†¤ã b ß è¤Ü¡Ù a ç¤Ü¡é© ë a¡ã£ b Û – b…¡Ó¢ìæ PU› ë ß Ø Š¢ëa ß Ø¤Š¦a ë ß Ø Š¤ã b ß Ø¤Š¦a ë ç¢á¤ Û bí ’¤È¢Š¢ëæ QU› Ï bã¤Ä¢Š¤ × î¤Ñ × bæ Ç bÓ¡j ò¢ ß Ø¤Š¡ç¡á¤= a ã£ b … ß£ Š¤ã bç¢á¤ ë Ó ì¤ß è¢á¤ a u¤à È©îå RU› Ï n¡Ü¤Ù 2¢î¢ìm¢è¢á¤  bë¡í ò¦ 2¡à b Ã Ü à¢ìa6 a¡æ£ Ï©ó ‡¨Û¡Ù Û b¨í ò¦ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í È¤Ü à¢ìæ SU› ë a ã¤v î¤ä b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa ë × bã¢ìa í n£ Ô¢ìæ ›�� Meali Şerifi Celâlim hakkı için, Allaha ıbadet edin diye, Semûda da kardeşleri Salihi göndermiştik, derken bunlar iki fırka oldular çekişiyorlardı 45 ey benim kavmim! Dedi: niçin haseneden önce seyyieyi iviyorsunuz? Ne olur Allaha istiğfar etseniz, belki rahmetine nâil olursunuz 46 Biz, sen ve maıyyetindekiler ile teşe'üm ettik dediler, sizin dedi: şeâmetinizin sebebi Allaha ma'lûm doğrusu siz öyle bir kavmsiniz ki imtihan olunuyorsunuz 47 Şehirde dokuz çete vardı, hep Arzda fesad yaparlar, salâha yaramazlardı 48 Allaha yeminleşerek kavlettiler, and olsun ona ve ehline bir gece baskını yapalım, sonra da veliysine: yemîn edelim biz onun helâkine şâhid olmadık diyelim, şübhesiz sözümüz sözdür, sadıkızdır dediler 49 Böyle bir mekir kurdular, halbuki haberleri yok biz de bir mekir kurmuştuk 50 Şimdi bak! mekirlerinin akıbeti nasıl oldu? Kendileri ve kavimlerini toptan tedmir ediverdik 51 Daha: evleri çökmüş zulümleri yüzünden bomboş, şübhe yok bunda ılim şanından Sh:»3685 olan bir kavm için ıbret alacak bir âyet var * Halbuki iyman edip korunur olanları necata çıkardık * 48.��m¡Ž¤È ò¢ ‰ ç¤Á§›� REHT, ona kadar olan çeteye denir. TİS'ATÜ RAHT, zâhiren dokuz çete demek ise de müfessirîn çoğu bunu dokuz kişilik bir çete diye tefsir etmişlerdir. Dördüncü kıssa: ��TU› ë Û¢ìŸ¦b a¡‡¤ Ó b4 Û¡Ô ì¤ß¡é¬© a m b¤m¢ìæ aÛ¤1 by¡’ ò ë a ã¤n¢á¤ m¢j¤–¡Š¢ëæ UU› a ö¡ä£ Ø¢á¤ Û n b¤m¢ìæ aÛŠ£¡u b4 ‘ è¤ì ñ¦ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛä£¡Ž b¬õ¡6 2 3¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ Ó ì¤â¥ m v¤è Ü¢ìæ VU› Ï à b × bæ u ì al Ó ì¤ß¡é¬© a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a ¤Š¡u¢ì¬a a¨4 Û¢ìÂ§ ß¡å¤ Ó Š¤í n¡Ø¢á¤7 a¡ã£ è¢á¤ a¢ã b¥ í n À è£ Š¢ëæ WU› Ï b ã¤v î¤ä bê¢ ë a ç¤Ü é¢¬ a¡Û£ b aß¤Š a m é¢9 Ó †£ ‰¤ã bç b ß¡å aÛ¤Ì b2¡Š©íå XU› ë a ß¤À Š¤ã b Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ß À Š¦7a Ï Ž b¬õ ß À Š¢aÛ¤à¢ä¤ˆ ‰©íå ;›� Meali Şerifi Lûta da risalet verdik, o vakıt ki kavmine demişti: siz gözünüz göre göre o fuhşu yapacaksınız ha? 54 Sahih siz kadınları bırakıp şehvet için mutlak erkekleremi gideceksiniz? Doğrusu siz Sh:»3686 ne yaptığınızı bilmez bir kavmsiniz 55 Buna kavminin cevabı sade şu olmuştu: çıkarın şu Lût ailesini memleketinizden, çünkü onlar çok temizlik taslar kimseler, demişlerdi 56 Bunun üzerine onu ve ehlini necâta çıkardık ancak karısını kalanlardan takdir etmiştik 57 Ve onların üzerlerine öyle bir yağmur yağdırmıştık ki ne kötüdür o münzerîn yağmuru? 58 ��YU› Ó¢3¡ aÛ¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ë  Ü bâ¥ Ç Ü¨ó Ç¡j b…¡ê¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a•¤À 1¨ó6 a¨¬ÛÜ£¨é¢  î¤Š¥ a ß£ b í¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ 6 PV› a ß£ å¤  Ü Õ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ë a ã¤Œ 4 Û Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ß b¬õ¦7 Ï b ã¤j n¤ä b 2¡é© y † a¬ö¡Õ ‡ ap 2 è¤v ò§7 ß b× bæ Û Ø¢á¤ a æ¤ m¢ä¤j¡n¢ìa ‘ v Š ç 6b õ a¡Û¨é¥ ß É aÛÜ£¨é¡6 2 3¤ ç¢á¤ Ó ì¤â¥ í È¤†¡Û¢ìæ 6 QV› a ß£ å¤ u È 3 aÛ¤b ‰¤ž Ó Š a‰¦a ë u È 3 ¡Ü bÛ è b¬ a ã¤è b‰¦a ë u È 3 Û è b ‰ ë a¡ó ë u È 3 2 î¤å aÛ¤j z¤Š í¤å¡ y bu¡Œ¦6a õ a¡Û¨é¥ ß É aÛÜ£¨é¡6 2 3¤ a ×¤r Š¢ç¢á¤ Û bí È¤Ü à¢ìæ 6 RV› a ß£ å¤ í¢v©îk¢ aÛ¤à¢š¤À Š£ a¡‡ a … Ç bê¢ ë í Ø¤’¡Ñ¢ aÛŽ£¢ì¬õ ë í v¤È Ü¢Ø¢á¤ ¢Ü 1 b¬õ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 õ a¡Û¨é¥ ß É aÛÜ£¨é¡6 Ó Ü©îÜ¦b ß b m ˆ ×£ Š¢ëæ 6›�� Sh:»3687 ��SV› a ß£ å¤ í è¤†©íØ¢á¤ Ï©ó Ã¢Ü¢à bp¡ aÛ¤j Š£¡ ë aÛ¤j z¤Š¡ ë ß å¤ í¢Š¤¡3¢ aÛŠ£¡í b€ 2¢’¤Š¦a 2 î¤å í † ô¤ ‰ y¤à n¡é©6 õ a¡Û¨é¥ ß É aÛÜ£¨é¡6 m È bÛ ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç à£ b í¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ 6 TV› a ß£ å¤ í j¤† ëª¢a aÛ¤‚ Ü¤Õ q¢á£ í¢È©î†¢ê¢ ë ß å¤ í Š¤‹¢Ó¢Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 õ a¡Û¨é¥ ß É aÛÜ£¨é¡6 Ó¢3¤ ç bm¢ìa 2¢Š¤ç bã Ø¢á¤ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b…¡Ó©îå UV› Ó¢3¤ Û bí È¤Ü á¢ ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ aÛ¤Ì î¤k a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢6 ë ß b í ’¤È¢Š¢ëæ a í£ bæ í¢j¤È r¢ìæ VV› 2 3¡ a…£ a‰ Ú Ç¡Ü¤à¢è¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ® 2 3¤ ç¢á¤ Ï©ó ‘ Ù£§ ß¡ä¤è ®b 2 3¤ ç¢á¤ ß¡ä¤è b Ç à¢ìæ ;›�� Meali Şerifi De ki hamd Allaha, bir de selâm ıstıfa buyurduğu kullarına Allah mı hayırlı yoksa müşriklerin şirk koştukları mı? 59 Yoksa Gökleri ve Yeri yaratıp sizin için Semâdan bir su indiren mi? Bir su ki indirip de onunla gözler gönüller açan hadîkalar bitirmekteyiz, siz onların ağacını bitiremezdiniz, bir tanrı mı var Allahla beraber? Hayır onlar sapkınlık ediyorlar 60 Yoksa Arzı bir karargâh kılıp aralarında ırmaklar akıtan ve onun için oturaklı dağlar yapıp iki deniz arasına bir hâciz koyan mı? Bir tanrı mı var Allahla beraber? Hayır Sh:»3688 ekserîsi ılim ehli değiller 61 Yoksa, sıkılan kendisine duâ ettiği zaman ona icabet edip fenalığı açan ve size Arzın halifeleri kılan mı? Bir tanrı mı var Allahla beraber? Siz pek az düşünüyorsunuz 62 Yoksa o kara ve deniz karanlıklarında size yol gösteren ve rahmetinin önünde rüzgârları müjdeci gönderen mi? Bir tanrı mı var Allahla beraber? Yüksek, çok yüsek Allah onların şirk koştuklarından 63 Yoksa halkı ibtida yaratıp duran sonra onu iade edecek olan ve size Gökten ve Yerden rızık veren mi? Bir tanrı mı var Allahla beraber? De ki haydin getirin bürhanınızı sadıksanız 64 De ki: Göklerde ve Yerde Allahdan başka kimse gaybi bilmez, onlar da ne zaman ba'solunacaklarını bilmezler 65 Fakat Âhıret hakkında ılimleri tevalî etmekte fakat onlar ondan bir şekk içindedirler, daha doğrusu onlar ondan kördürler 66 59.��Ó¢3¡ aÛ¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡›� de ki hamdolsun Allaha - Kur'anın bir hakîmi alîmin ledünnünden telâkkisini iyzah sadedinde zikrolunan kıssalar Allah tealânın kemali kudret ve azameti şanı ile Peygamberlerine bahşeylediği mu'cizat ve nusratın tesavvurlar fevkında yüksekliğini anlattığı gibi bilhassa risaleti Muhammediyye ile va'dolunan inkılâbâtın tarzı vukuuna dair mazıden ba'zı misaller ile mü'minlere tebşir siyakında irad buyurulduğu için burada Resulullahın hem ���« ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡� » diye hamdetmesi hem de Allahın öyle ıstıfa buyurduğu, ya'ni süzüp seçerek risalet velâyeti için ıhtiyar buyurduğu güzide kullarına �����ë  Ü bâ¥ Ç Ü¨ó Ç¡j b…¡ê¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a•¤À 1¨ó6›� bir de selâm o ıstıfa buyurduğu kullarına - diye bir selâm ithaf eylemesi emrolunmuş ve bununla bir hutbeye girizgâh yapılarak müşrikleri tebkit ve ilzam için şöyle bir mukayese yürüdülmüştür: ��a¨¬ÛÜ£¨é¢  î¤Š¥ a ß£ b í¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ 6›� Allah mı hayırlı yoksa müşriklerin şirk koştukları mı? - Ya'ni zikrolunan kıssalardan kudretinin şuûnu anlaşılan Sh:»3689 ve binaenaleyh bütün hamd-ü azamet kendine mahsus olan Allah mı hayırlı, yoksa müşriklerin ona şerik koşarak taptıkları şeyler mi? Nasıl, kime ıbadet etmeli? Bütün hayır yedinde olan Allah ile hiç bir şey kabili kıyas olamıyacağından bu mukayesenin mahza müşriklere serzeniş için olduğu aşikârdır. Zikredilen tarihî kıssalar hayriyyeti ilâhiyyeye delâlette bürhanı naklî olduklarından nakle iymanı olmıyan müşriklere karşı daha açık ve daha umumî olan aklî bürhanlara geçerek kademe kademe serzeniş kuvvetini artırmak için buyuruluyor ki: 60.��a ß£ å¤  Ü Õ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž ›� Yoksa o Gökleri ve Yeri yaradan - Arabcada atıf harflerinden birisi olan «em» biri muttasıle, biri münkatıa olmak üzere iki türlüdür. Emi muttasıle, istifham hemzesinin karşısında lâzım bir terdid ifade eder. Emi münkatıa ise cümlenin başına dahıl olarak (bel) gibi ıdrab ile hemze ma'nâsına tazammun eyler, ancak « ��a ß£ å¤ ç¨ˆ a aÛ£ ˆ©ô ç¢ì u¢ä¤†¥ Û Ø¢á¤� » gibi önünde sarih bir istifham bulunduğu zaman hemze takdirine hacet kalmaksızın sadece «bel» ma'nâsına ıdrab olur. Ya'ni kelâmdan kelâma intikali ifade eder. Biz bunların ikisini de yoksa diye terceme ediyor isek de «yoksa» esas i'tibarile « ��ë a æ¤ Û b� » meâlinde bir şartıyye olduğundan doğrudan doğru değil, dolayısiyle bir terceme oluyor. Onun için emi muttasıleye muntabık olsa bile emi münkatıaya her zaman inkıbakı iddia edilemiyecektir. Netekim «bel» yerinde: hayır, yok, daha doğrusu; fakat ta'birlerinden birini kullanıyoruz. « ��a¨¬ÛÜ£¨é¢  î¤Š¥ a ß£ b í¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ 6� » da em, muttasıledir. «Ma» yi müfred olarak lafzai celâleye atfediyor. Lâkin « ��a ß£ å¤  Ü Õ � » ve nazîrleri münkatıadır. Cümleyi cümleye atfediyor. Müfessirîn burada « �ßå� » kelimesini mevsule hamlettikleri için cümle tamam olmak üzere haberin mahfuz olduğunu söylüyorlar. İbni Atıyye gibi ba'zıları bunu « ����a ß£ å¤  Ü Õ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž g aÛƒ g í¢’¤Š Ú 2¡é©�� » takdir etmişlerdir ki «ya o Göklerin ve Yeri yaradana şirk koşulurmu?» Sh:»3690 demek oluyor. Sahib keşşaf gibi çokları da makabli karînesile « ����a ß£ å¤  Ü Õ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž g aÛƒ g  î¤Š¥ a ß£ b í¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ 6�� » takdir etmişlerdir. Bu surette «yoksa o Gökleri ve Yeri yaradan ve şöyle şöyle yapan mı hayırlı, onların şirk koştukları mı?» demek oluyor ki meal buna göre yazılmak istenilmiştir. Gerçi bu mealde atfı cümle ma'nâsı zâhir görünmezse de yine o ma'nâ anlaşılabilecektir. Binaenaleyh o vechile iyzah edelim: yoksa: ya'ni Allahın kudret ve vahdaniyyetiyle hayriyyetini anlatan o kıssalar gibi naklî delillerin olmadığı farzedilse aklen ma'lûm ve sâbit değilmidir ki o Gökleri ve Yeri yaratan ��ë a ã¤Œ 4 Û Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ß b¬õ¦7›� ve sizin için, ya'ni sizin menfeatinizi husule getirmek hikmetiyle Semadan bir su indiren mi? - Hayırlıdır yoksa şirk koştukları mı? Burada görülüyor ki « ��a ã¤Œ 4 ›P Û Ø¢á¤›� » nin mef'uli lehidir. Nahivde ma'lûm olduğu üzere mef'uli leh iki kısımdır. Birine husulî, birine tahsılî denilir. Fiılden zihnen ve haricen mukaddem olursa husulîdir. Susadığı için içti gibi, zihnen mukaddem haricen müahhar olursa tahsılî olur, kanmak için içti gibi. İşte bu « �Û Ø¢á¤� » böyle tahsılî bir mef'uli lehtir. Buna ılleti gaiyye dahi denilir. Şayanı dikkattir ki « ��a ã¤Œ 4 ›P Û Ø¢á¤›� » filine teallûk ettirilmiş « �� Ü Õ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž � » mutlak bırakılmıştır. Demek ki bütün âlemin yaradılışı insanlar için denemezse de yukarıdan suyun indirilmesinde, yağmur yağdırılmasında beşerin hayat ve menfeati gayesi mütehakkık olduğunda şübhe yoktur. Su ile hayat arasındaki nisbeti vaz'eden ve binaenaleyh hayatı husule getirmek hikmetiyle suyu indiren Allah tealâdır. Şimdi su üzerine terettüb eden feyzı hayati düşünen her hangi bir akıl onu yaradıp indirenin hayriyyetinde tereddüd eder mi? Fakat işbu ılleti gaiyye bahsinde feylesofların ba'zı münakaşaları olmuştur: «ılleti gaiyye hakikatte Sh:»3691 faılin faıliyyetine ve fi'le ıkdamına ıllet demek olacağından ef'ali ilâhiyyede ılleti gaiyye tasavvur olunamaz. Çünkü gayr ile istikmali istilzam eder. Bu ise Allah tealâ hakkında muhaldir» demişlerdir. Buna iki vecihle cevab verilir: 1 - Gayr ile değil, kendi sıfatı olan ılm-ü iradesile kemal lâzım gelir. 2 - Ef'ali ilâhiyyede faılin faıliyyetine ıllet olmak ma'nâsına ılleti gaiyye değil, lâkin faide, gaye ve hikmet carî olduğunda şübhe yoktur. Burada şu ma'nâları fark etmelidir: bir fiıl üzerine terettüb eden her hangi bir semere faide denir, eğer o faide fı'lin ucunda olursa gaye denir, eğer o gaye, fiılden maksud ise fı'le terettübü maksud olmak ı'tibariyle garaz ve maksad denildiği gibi fi'le bâıs olması ı'tibariyle de ılleti gaiyye denilir. Meselâ su çıkarmak için bir kuyu kazmak istesem haricde kuyu kazmak su çıkarmanın sebebidir. Kuyu önce kazılır, su onun sonunda çıkar, bu suretle su çıkarmak kuyu kazmanın hem bir faidesi hem bir gayesidir. Ayni zamanda kuyuyu kazmaktan maksadım su çıkarmaktır. Bu cihetle bu gaye benim garazımdır. Su çıkarmak maksadı olmasa idi kuyuyu kazmıyacaktım, binaenaleyh su çıkarmak kuyu kazmanın zihnen mukaddem ılleti gaiyyesidir. Bununla beraber ben kuyuyu kazarken arada asarı atîkadan bir kıymetli eser de bulsam bu benim için sâde bir faide olur, garaz değil, gaye de değildir. Çünkü fi'lin sonunda değil, esnasında hasıl olmuştur. Ve ben onu belki hiç düşünmemişimdir. Sonra benim bu kuyuyu kazmamdan dolayı bir takım kimseler intifa' edelerse bu da onun faide ve gayelerinden olur. Faidesi olmıyan bir fiıl, bâtıl ve bihudedir. Mu'teddün bihâ bir faidesi bulunmıyan bir fiıl, abes ve lâğivdir. Faidesi ve gayesi bilinerek kat'î bir isabetle yapılan fi'le hikmet denildiği Sh:»3692 gibi fi'lin sebeb olduğu faidelere ve gayelere de o fi'lin hikmetleri denilir. « ��‰ 2£ ä b ß b Ü Ô¤o ç¨ˆ a 2 bŸ¡Ü¦b7� » mantukunca hılkat, bâtıl olmayıp baştan başa fevaid ve gayât ile yekdiğerine merbut ve hikmet ile meşhun bulunduğundan Allah tealânın ef'alinde faideler ve gayeler ile hikmet, cereyanında şübhe yoktur. Bu surette fiil ile gayesi ayni nis'bette maksud olarak cereyan eder. Maamafih hikmette terüttüb murad olmak ı'tibariyle gayeler bir garazı maksud tarzında da husule gelebilir. Ancak bu maksudun fi'li ilâhîde ılliyyeti olmaz, ya'ni garazda ılleti gaiyyelik haysiyyeti bulunmaz. Meselâ Allah tealâ hayat faide ve gayelerine sebeb olmak hikmetiyle suyu yaratmış ve indirmiştir. Fakat hayat gayesini kasd etmese idi suyu yaratamazdı ve yâhud suyu yaratmasa idi hayatı yaratamazdı demek ma'nâsına değil mücerred su üzerine hayatın terettübünü irade buyurmuş olması ma'nâsınadır. Demek olur ki feylesofların ef'ali ilâhiyyede münakaşa ettikleri ılleti gaiyye delili hikmet delili namile mülâhaza edildiği takdirde daha sâlim olarak mutalea edilmiş olur. İşte bu suretle « ��a ã¤Œ 4 ›P Û Ø¢á¤›� » nin hikmetini göstermekte, âyetteki hıtabın zevkı de bu hikmetle tecelli eylemektedir. Buradan her yağmurun sırf insanların menafiı için indiğini anlamamalı, lâkin insanların menafiı için indiği muhakkak olan suyu - ki Kur'an da ona teşbih olunmuştur. - Düşünmeli ve onu indiren zati a'lânın hayrındaki büyüklüğü tefekkür etmelidir, Bu noktada hiç bir şübheye mahal bırakmamak üzere delîlin delâletinden medlûlün sarahatine geçilerek onun kim olduğunu anlatmak için gıyabdan tekellüme iltifat suretile şöyle buyuruluyor: ��Ï b ã¤j n¤ä b 2¡é© y † a¬ö¡Õ ‡ ap 2 è¤v ò§7›� Bir su ki indirip de onunla behcetli hadîkalar bitirmekteyiz - Sh:»3693 HADÎKA: içinde su bulunan, göz bebeği gibi kıymetli bostan. BEHCET, göze gönüle neş'e ve şetaret veren güzellik dilberlik demektir. Onları biz yapıyoruz, sa'y-ü ma'rifetimizle biz yetiştiriyoruz demek âdetleri olan cahilleri redd için de şöyle buyuruluyor: ��ß b× bæ Û Ø¢á¤ a æ¤ m¢ä¤j¡n¢ìa ‘ v Š ç 6b›� siz onların bir ağacını bitiremezdiniz - ya'ni o güzel bağçelerin, bostanların yetişmesinde siz insanların da hizmeti, ameli olmaz değildir. Fakat siz kendi kendinize onların meyvalarını ve o güzel menfeatlerini yetiştirmek şöyle dursun ağacını bile bitiremezdiniz. Binaenaleyh sizin amelleriniz hâlıkın emri dahılinde kulluk etmekten ileri geçemez, ona bir şirket ifade edemez ��õ a¡Û¨é¥ ß É aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� bir tanrı mı var Allah ile beraber - ya'ni Allahdan başka tapılacak, ona şerik tutulacak bir Tanrı daha bulunmasına imkân ve ihtimal mi var? ��2 3¤ ç¢á¤ Ó ì¤â¥ í È¤†¡Û¢ìæ 6›� hayır onlar öyle bir kavim ki sapgınlık ediyorlar - ap açık haktan sapıyorlar, bu açık bürhanı ve delâleti nazarı dikkate almıyorlar. 61. ��a ß£ å¤ u È 3 aÛ¤b ‰¤ž Ó Š a‰¦a›� yoksa o Arzı bir karargâh kılan - ya'ni insan ve hayvanların barınıp yaşıyabilecekleri vechile o suyun durabileceği bir mahal kılan ��ë u È 3 ¡Ü bÛ è b¬ a ã¤è b‰¦a›� kılıp da aralarında ırmaklar akıtan ��ë u È 3 Û è b›� ve onun için - ya'ni Arzın makarr olması ve ırmakların akması için ��‰ ë a¡ó ›� oturaklı dağlar yapan ��ë u È 3 2 î¤å aÛ¤j z¤Š í¤å¡ y bu¡Œ¦6a›� ve iki deniz arasına bir hâciz koyan mı - ya'ni dağların altında ve aralarındaki Sh:»3694 deniz gibi tatlı sularda acı denizleri birbirine karıştırmayıp aralarına bir gergi koyan ve yâhud iki acı deniz arasında Arabistan kıt'ası gibi bir berzahı koyup tutan zat mı hayırlı yoksa onların şirk koştukları mı? « ��ë ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô ß Š x aÛ¤j z¤Š í¤å¡ ç¨ˆ a Ç ˆ¤l¥ Ï¢Š ap¥ ë ç¨ˆ a ß¡Ü¤|¥ a¢u bx¥7� » bak). ��õ a¡Û¨é¥ ß É aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� bir Tanrı mı var Allahla beraber? ��2 3¤ a ×¤r Š¢ç¢á¤ Û bí È¤Ü à¢ìæ 6›� hayır ekserisi ılim ehli değiller - bulundukları Arzın ahvalini bile bilmezler. Bu âyetin mazmunu hassaten Arza aid olan coğrafya ve tebakatı Arz ılimleriyle alâkadar olduğu cihetle böyle buyurulmuştur. Bu iki âyet, afakî delâletlere nümunedir. Bundan enfüsî âyâte geçilerek de buyuruluyor ki: 62.��a ß£ å¤ í¢v©îk¢ aÛ¤à¢š¤À Š£ a¡‡ a … Ç bê¢›� yoksa muztar kendine duâ ettiği zaman ona icabet edip ��ë í Ø¤’¡Ñ¢ aÛŽ£¢ì¬õ ›� o fenalığı açan - ya'ni def'eden, MUZTARR, hastalık veya diğer bir şiddet ve zaruret ile sıkışan, bunalan nâçar demektir. Murad, cinstir. Binaenaleyh her sıkılana icabet lâzım gelmez « ��Ï î Ø¤’¡Ñ¢ ß b m †¤Ç¢ìæ a¡Û î¤é¡ a¡æ¤ ‘ b¬õ � » gibi meşiyyetle mukayyeddir. Bununla beraber ekseriya ıztırar halinde duanın makbuliyyetine işaret ve hattâ va'd var demektir. Çünkü ıztırar halinde ıhlâs zâhir olur. Nice iymansızların iymana geldikleri görülür. ��ë í v¤È Ü¢Ø¢á¤ ¢Ü 1 b¬õ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6›� ve sizi Arzın halîfeleri kılan mı? - Arzın halîfeleri: Arzda geçmişlerin yerlerine kalanlar demek olabilirse de ahkâmı ilâhiyyenin icrasına me'mur hılâfet sahibleri, ya'ni Arzın hukümdarları ma'nâsına olması daha zâhirdir. Muztarrın duâsiyle fenalığın keşfine ma'tuf olması da ancak bununla mütenasib olur. Ve o halde bu cümle, mü'minlere daha bidayeti islâmda istıkbalin hılâfetini va'deden büyük bir tebşiri ifade eder. Sûrenin başındaki « ��ç¢†¦ô ë 2¢’¤Š¨ô Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå =� » tebşiriyle Davud ve Süleyman Sh:»3695 kıssasının zikrine nazaran da bu ma'nâ müteayyin demektir. Evvelki âyetlerde sılalar « �uÈ3P aãŒ4P ÜÕ� » diye mazî sıgasile getirilmiş iken buradan ı'tibaren tahvil ile muzarı' sıygası iyrad buyurulması da bı'seti seniyye ile mev'ud olan inkılâbı ahvali göstermek ı'tibariyle bu ma'nâya zâhir bir karînedir. Bunun için sıgayı muhafaza ederek bunu şöyle terceme etmek daha muvafık olacaktır. Ve sizi Arzın halîfeleri yapacak olan mı? - hayırlı yoksa onların şirk koştukları mı? ��õ a¡Û¨é¥ ß É aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� bir Tanrı mı var Allah ile beraber ��Ó Ü©îÜ¦b ß b m ˆ ×£ Š¢ëæ 6›� siz pek az tezekkür ediyorsunuz - bu âyet, biri ferdî nefis biri de ictimaî nefis ile alâkadar iki âyeti enfüsiyye ıhtar ettiği cihetle burada tezekkür ta'bir buyurulmuştur. 63.��a ß£ å¤ í è¤†©íØ¢á¤ Ï©ó Ã¢Ü¢à bp¡ aÛ¤j Š£¡ ë aÛ¤j z¤Š¡›� yoksa size kara ve deniz karanlıklarında yol gösterir ve rahmetinin önünde rüzgârları müjdeci gönderir olan zat mı? - Hayırlıdır yoksa onların şirk koştukları mı? Bu âyette de kara ve deniz seferlerinde mücahede ile islâm fütuhatının ileriliyeceği haber veriliyor. Ve hak rizasını ta'kıb ederek fı'liyyata vahdet ile neticelenecek olan muhtelif fikr-ü ictihad cereyanların « �a¡¤n¡Üb Ò¢ a¢ß£ n¡ó ‰ y¤à ò¥ ë a¡È ò¥� » mazmunu üzere bir rahmet müjdecisi olduğuna da işaret buyuruluyor. ��õ a¡Û¨é¥ ß É aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� bir tanrı mı var Allah ile beraber ��m È bÛ ó aÛÜ£¨é¢›� yüksek, çok yüksek Allah ��Ç à£ b í¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ 6›� onların şirk koştuklarından - beşinci def'a bu, bir de hem afakî hem enfüsî bürhanı ihtiva eden şu âyet, ile te'kid ve takrir buyuruluyor. 64.��a ß£ å¤ í j¤† ëª¢a aÛ¤‚ Ü¤Õ ›� yoksa halkı ibtida yaratıp duran ��q¢á£ í¢È©î†¢ê¢›� sonra onu iade edecek olan - döndürüp Sh:»3696 yine yaratacak, Dünyaya bir de Âhıret yapacak olan ��ë ß å¤ í Š¤‹¢Ó¢Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6›� ve size Gökten ve Yerden rızık veren mi? - Hayırlı yoksa onların şirk koştukları mı? ��õ a¡Û¨é¥ ß É aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� bir tanrı mı var Allahla beraber? - Ya'ni bir tanrı daha olsa idi ibtida halk başlayamazdı, iki kudret temânu' ederdi. Biri galebe etse, mağlûb ilâh olamaz, etmese hiç biri ilâh olamaz, bir şey yaratılamazdı ve şu görülen nizamı hılkat bulunamaz ve siz Yerden ve Gökten merzuk olamazdınız. Demek ki bu hılkati ta başından yapan ve sizi Gökten ve Yerden maddî ve ma'nevî merzuk eden ve sonra çevirip soracak olan Allah tealâdan başka tapılacak hiç bir şey yoktur. �Ó¢3¤›� de ki ��ç bm¢ìa 2¢Š¤ç bã Ø¢á¤›� haydi (ey müşrikler) getirin bürhanınızı ��a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b…¡Ó©îå ›� eğer sadıksanız - ya'ni şirk da'vanızda doğru iseniz hakıkatte Allahdan başka tapılacak ma'budlar bulunduğuna bir bürhanınız olmak lâzım gelir, getirin görelim. Lâkin ne mümkin? Ya Resul, 65.�Ó¢3¤›� de ki ��Û bí È¤Ü á¢ ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ aÛ¤Ì î¤k a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢6›� Yerde ve Gökte gaybi Allahdan başka kimse bilmez ��ë ß b í ’¤È¢Š¢ëæ a í£ bæ í¢j¤È r¢ìæ ›� onlar da ne zaman ba'solunacaklarını bilmezler 66. ��2 3¡ a…£ a‰ Ú Ç¡Ü¤à¢è¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ®›� fakat Âhıret hakkında ılimler tevalî etmektedir. - «İDDAREKE» aslında (tedareke) dir, tedarük, ard ardına yetişip ulanmak, ta'biri âharle tetâbu' telâhuk, tevalî etmektedir. Buna şöyle de ma'nâ verilmiştir: belki ılimleri Âhırette arkalarından ard arda yetişmektedir» bu surette Sh:»3697 « �Ïó� » iddâreke ye müteallık olur. Lâkin ılim, ma'lûmat ma'nâsına « ��Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ®� » ondan hal olarak şu ma'nâ bizce daha münasibdir: Ba'sin hangi saatte olacağını bilemezlerse de esas ı'tibariyle Âhıretin olacağına dair kendilerine Peygamberler vasıtasiyle ve vukuatın cereyaniyle ard ardına ma'lûmat verilmekte, esbabı ılimleri tekâmül etmektedir. ����2 3¤ ç¢á¤ Ï©ó ‘ Ù£§ ß¡ä¤è ®b›�� Fakat onlar ondan şekk içindedirler - bir türlü inanamaz, yakîn edinemezler ��2 3¤ ç¢á¤ ß¡ä¤è b Ç à¢ìæ ;›� daha doğrusu onlar ondan gördüler - Âhıret delâilini görmezler, görmek istemezler. Bak ne diyorlar ? ��WV› ë Ó b4 aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ë¬a õ a¡‡ a ×¢ä£ b m¢Š a2¦b ë a¨2 b¬ë¯ª¢ã b¬ a ö¡ä£ b Û à¢‚¤Š u¢ìæ XV› Û Ô †¤ ë¢Ç¡†¤ã b ç¨ˆ a ã z¤å¢ ëa¨2 b¬ë¯ª¢ã b ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢= a¡æ¤ ç¨ˆ a¬ a¡Û£ b¬ a  bŸ©îŠ¢ aÛ¤b ë£ Û©îå YV› Ó¢3¤ ©,îŠ¢ëa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ Ï bã¤Ä¢Š¢ëa × î¤Ñ × bæ Ç bÓ¡j ò¢ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß©îå PW› ë Û b m z¤Œ æ¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ë Û b m Ø¢å¤ Ï©ó ™ î¤Õ§ ß¡à£ b í à¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ QW› ë í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ ß n¨ó ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤ì Ç¤†¢ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b…¡Ó©îå RW› Ó¢3¤ Ç Ž¨¬ó a æ¤ í Ø¢ìæ ‰ …¡Ò Û Ø¢á¤ 2 È¤œ¢ aÛ£ ˆ©ô m Ž¤n È¤v¡Ü¢ìæ SW› ë a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù Û ˆ¢ë Ï š¤3§ Ç Ü ó aÛä£ b¡ ë Û¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š ç¢á¤ Û bí ’¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ TW› ë a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù Û î È¤Ü á¢ ß bm¢Ø¡å£¢ •¢†¢ë‰¢ç¢á¤ ë ß b í¢È¤Ü¡ä¢ìæ ›�� Sh:»3698 ��UW› ë ß b ß¡å¤ Ë b¬ö¡j ò§ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a¡Û£ b Ï©ó ×¡n bl§ ß¢j©îå§ VW› a¡æ£ ç¨ˆ a aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ í Ô¢—£¢ Ç Ü¨ó 2 ä©ó¬ a¡¤Š a¬ö©î3 a ×¤r Š aÛ£ ˆ©ô ç¢á¤ Ï©îé¡ í ‚¤n Ü¡1¢ìæ WW› ë a¡ã£ é¢ Û è¢†¦ô ë ‰ y¤à ò¥ Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå XW› a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù í Ô¤š©ó 2 î¤ä è¢á¤ 2¡z¢Ø¤à¡é©7 ë ç¢ì aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¢ aÛ¤È Ü©îá¢7 YW› Ï n ì ×£ 3¤ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡6 a¡ã£ Ù Ç Ü ó aÛ¤z Õ£¡ aÛ¤à¢j©îå¡ PX› a¡ã£ Ù Û bm¢Ž¤à¡É¢ aÛ¤à ì¤m¨ó ë Û b m¢Ž¤à¡É¢ aÛ–£¢á£ aÛ†£¢Ç b¬õ a¡‡ a ë Û£ ì¤a ß¢†¤2¡Š©íå QX› ë ß b¬ a ã¤o 2¡è b…¡ô aÛ¤È¢à¤ó¡ Ç å¤ ™ Ü bÛ n¡è¡á¤6 a¡æ¤ m¢Ž¤à¡É¢ a¡Û£ b ß å¤ í¢ìª¤ß¡å¢ 2¡b¨í bm¡ä b Ï è¢á¤ ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à¢ìæ RX› ë a¡‡ a ë Ó É aÛ¤Ô ì¤4¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ a ¤Š u¤ä b Û è¢á¤ … a¬2£ ò¦ ß¡å aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ m¢Ø Ü£¡à¢è¢á¤= a æ£ aÛä£ b × bã¢ìa 2¡b¨í bm¡ä b Û bí¢ìÓ¡ä¢ìæ ;›�� Meali Şerifi Ve o küfredenler şöyle dediler: bir toprak olduğumuz vakıt mı biz ve atalarımız? Hakıkaten bizler mutlak çıkarılacak mıyız? 67 Yemin ederiz ki bu bize de va'dolundu bundan evvel atalarımıza da, bu, eskilerin esatîrinden başka bir şey değil 68 De ki; hele, Arzda bir gezinin de bakın mücrimlerin akıbeti nasıl olmuş? 69 Ve onlara karşı mahzun olma, yaptıkları mekirlerden bir darlığa da düşme 70 Bir de ne zaman bu va'd Sh:»3699 gerçek iseniz? diyorlar 71 De ki: "belki o ivdiğinizin bir kısmı ensenize binmiş bulunuyor" 72 Ve her halde rabbın insanlara karşı mutlak bir fazıl sahıbidir ve lâkin onların ekserisi şükretmezler 73 Halbuki sîneleri ne gizliyor ve ne i'lân ediyorlar rabbın her halde hepsini biliyor 74 Ve Yerde, Gökte hiç bir gâib yoktur ki açık bir kitabda olmasın 75 Haberiniz olsun ki bu Kur'an Benî İsraîle ihtilâf edip durdukları şeylerin ekserisini anlatır 76 Ve hakıkat o doğruyu gösterir kat'î bir hidayet ve mü'minler için mahzı rahmettir 77 Elbette rabbın hukmiyle beyinlerinde kazasını infaz buyuracaktır, ve azîzdir o alîmdir 78 O halde Allaha i'timad et sen şübhesiz açık bir hakk üzerindesin 79 Şübhesiz sen ölülere işittiremezsin, arkalarına dönmüş kaçarlarken sağırlara da da'veti işittiremezsin 80 Sen o körleri delâletlerinden hidayete erdirecek de değilsin sen ancak âyetlerimize iyman edeceklere işittirirsin de onlar müsliman olur selâmet bulurlar 81 Söylenen başlarına geleceği vakıt da onlar için Arzdan bir dâbbe çıkarırız, nâsın âyetlerimize yakîn ile inanmaz idiklerini kendilerine söyler 82 72.��2 È¤œ¢ aÛ£ ˆ©ô m Ž¤n È¤v¡Ü¢ìæ ›� O ivdiğinizin ba'zısı - netekim «Bedr» de oldu, bâkısi de ölümlerinden sonra 75.��ë ß b ß¡å¤ Ë b¬ö¡j ò§ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� hem Yerde ve Gökte hiç bir gâibe - ya'ni son derece gizlenmiş hiç bir sirr - yoktur ki ��a¡Û£ b Ï©ó ×¡n bl§ ß¢j©îå§›� mübîn bir kitabda olmasın - MÜBÎN, açık veyâhud beyan edici ki Allaha nazaran açık demektir. Murad, Levhı mahfuz veya doğrudan doğru ılmullahdır. 76. ��a ×¤r Š aÛ£ ˆ©ô ç¢á¤ Ï©îé¡ í ‚¤n Ü¡1¢ìæ ›� hakkın da ıhtilâf edip durdukları mesailin ekserisini anlatır - teşbih ve tenzih, Cennet ve Cehennem ahvali, Uzeyr ve Mesîl Sh:»3700 mes'eleleri gibi. 77.��ë a¡ã£ é¢›� Ve şübhe yok ki o - Kur'an ��Û è¢†¦ô›� kat'î bir hüdadır - doğru yolu gösterir bir hidayet rehberidir. Binaenaleyh anlattığı mesailde hakkı gösterdiğinde şübhe etmemelidir. ��ë ‰ y¤à ò¥ Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ›� Ve mahzı rahmettir fakat mü'minler için - çünkü o hidayetten intifa' edecek olan onlardır. 78.��a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù ›� muhakkak rabbın ��í Ô¤š©ó 2 î¤ä è¢á¤ 2¡z¢Ø¤à¡é©7›� beyinlerinde - ya'ni o ıhtilâf eden Beni İsraîlin Yehud ve Nesarânın aralarında - hukmiyle kazâ buyuracak - belli ki burada huküm, kaza ma'nâsına masdar değil, mâbihilhuküm ma'nâsına isimdir. Netekim « ��ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù a ã¤Œ Û¤ä bê¢ y¢Ø¤à¦b Ç Š 2¡î£b¦6� » âyetinde bu ma'nâ ile Kur'anın bir ismi olmuştur. Filhakıka « ��a¡ã£ b¬ a ã¤Œ Û¤ä b¬ a¡Û î¤Ù aÛ¤Ø¡n bl 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡ Û¡n z¤Ø¢á 2 î¤å aÛä£ b¡ � » mantukunca Kur'an beynennas hukm için indirilmiştir. Buna göre hukmiyle kaza buyuracak demek olur. Bu suretle Yehud ve Nesarânın ileride fi'len hukmi Kur'an ile mahkûm olup zimmeti islâma girecekleri haber verilerek Sûrenin başında ıhtar olunduğu üzere mev'ud olan şevket-ü saltanat tebşir buyurulmuştur. Sakın bunda tereddüd olunmasın ��ë ç¢ì aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¢›� öyle azîzdir o - kudretine karşı gelmek ıhtimali yok galibdir, binaenaleyh va'dini yerine getirir, muhukkak kazasını infaz buyurur ��aÛ¤È Ü©îá¢7›� alîmdir o - binaenaleyh onu nasıl yapacağını da bilir. 79.��Ï n ì ×£ 3¤ Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� O halde Allaha tevekkül ve i'timad kıl - ya Muhammed ��a¡ã£ Ù Ç Ü ó aÛ¤z Õ£¡ aÛ¤à¢j©îå¡›� şübhesiz sen öyle açık hakk üzerindesin - onun için i'timad etmelisin 80. ��a¡ã£ Ù Û bm¢Ž¤à¡É¢ aÛ¤à ì¤m¨ó aÛƒ›� şübhesiz sen o ölülere işittiremezsin ilh... - onun için de çaresiz Allaha tefvizı umur ile tevekkül etmek lâzım gelir. Sh:»3701 MEVTÂ dan murad, hakkı duymıyan kâfirlerdir. Âyâti haktan hiç müteessir olmadıkları için duygusuzlukta ölülere teşbih olunmuşlardır. Netekim derece derece sağırlar, körler de öyledir. ��a¡‡ a ë Û£ ì¤a ß¢†¤2¡Š©íå ›� arkalarını dönmüş kaçarlarken - zira böyle olmasa belki işaret ile filân çağırılmaları mümkin olabilir. 82.��ë a¡‡ a ë Ó É aÛ¤Ô ì¤4¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤›� o söylenen başlarına geleceği vakıt da - ya'ni kâfirlerin istı'cal ettikleri o va'd, söylenen o azâb tamamiyle aleyhlerinde vukua geleceği, başlarına kıyamet kopacağı vakıt, yâhud aleyhlerinde o huküm vakı' olacağı zaman ��a ¤Š u¤ä b Û è¢á¤ … a¬2£ ò¦ ß¡å aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›� onlar için Arzdan bir dâbbe çıkarırız ��m¢Ø Ü£¡à¢è¢á¤= a æ£ aÛä£ b × bã¢ìa 2¡b¨í bm¡ä b Û bí¢ìÓ¡ä¢ìæ ;›� nâsın âyetlerimize yakîn ile inanmaz idiklerini kendilerine söyler. - Bâlâda beyan olunduğu üzere « ��2 3¤ ç¢á¤ Ï©ó ‘ Ù£§ ß¡ä¤è ®b 2 3¤ ç¢á¤ ß¡ä¤è b Ç à¢ìæ ;� » olduklarını anlatır. - Burada kıyamet alâmetlerinden olan bir dabbetül'arz haber veriliyor. DEBB VE DEBÎB, hafif yürüme, debelenme demektir. Hayvanatta ve ekseriya haşeratta kullanılır, içkinin bedene yayılması ve bir çürüklüğün etrafına sirayeti gibi hareketi gözle idrâk olunamıyan şeylerde de isti'mal edilir. «Dabbe» kelimesi de bundan fâıl olmak ı'tibariyle aslı lügatte «mayedübbü» ya'ni debbeden, debelenen demek olur. Ve şu halde şimendüfer, otomobil, bisiklet gibi otomatik şeylere dahi aslı lügate nazaran dâbbe demek sahih olabilecek ise de lisanda isti'mali hayvana mahsustur. Hattâ orfte dört ayaklı hayvanatta ve onlar içinde bilhassa Fereste daha ziyade mütearef olmuştur. Bununla beraber « ��ë aÛÜ£¨é¢  Ü Õ ×¢3£ … a¬2£ ò§ ß¡å¤ ß b¬õ§7 Ï à¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ í à¤’©ó Ç Ü¨ó 2 À¤ä¡é©7 ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ í à¤’©ó Ç Ü¨ó ‰¡u¤Ü î¤å¡7 ë ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß å¤ í à¤’©ó Ç Ü¨¬ó a ‰¤2 É§6� » âyetinden anlaşıldığı üzere her hayvanda isti'mal olunur. Hayvan lâfzına müradif gibidir. « ��ë ß b ß¡å¤ … a¬2£ ò§ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a¡Û£ b Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ ‰¡‹¤Ó¢è b� » Sh:»3702 dan anlaşılan da budur. Binaenaleyh hayvan gibi insana da ıtlak olunur. Bu âyette «dabbe» diye nekire olarak vârid olmasından bunun bildiğimiz dabbelerden bam başka bir dabbe olması tebadür eder. « �… a 2£ ò¦ m¢Ø Ü£¡à¢è¢á¤� » terkibinden zâhir olan ise bunun hayvanı nâtık, ya'ni insan olmasıdır. Tefsirler de bu iki nokta etrafında dolaşmaktadır. Ragıb, Müfredatında bu babdaki akvali şöyle telhıs etmiştir: « ��a ¤Š u¤ä b Û è¢á¤ … a¬2£ ò¦ ß¡å aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ m¢Ø Ü£¡à¢è¢á¤=� » kavli kerîminde denildi ki: «dabbe tanıdığımızın hılâfına bir hayvandır ki çıkması kıyamet sırasına mahsustur. Bir de denildi ki «bununla cehalette hayvanlar menzilesinde olan eşrar murad olunmuştur» bu takdirde dabbe bütün (mâyedübb) ün ismi olarak cemi' olmuş olur. (Hain) in cem'inde hâine gibi. Kazı beyzavî ve ba'zı ehli hadîs bunu «cessase» olmak üzere göstermişlerdir ki bir hadîste varid olduğu üzere Cessase Deccal için ahbar tecessüs eden casus demektir. Ebüssüud da diyorki: bu dabbe cessasedir. Bundan ismi cins ile ta'bir olunması şanının garabetine ve evsafının tavrı beyandan haric olduğuna delâlet eder. Bu münasebetle hadîste varid olan ba'zı garib rivayetleri kaydettikten sonra şunu da ılâve eyliyor ki: Hazreti Alîden şöyle rivayet olundu: kuyruğu olan bir dabbe değil, sakalı olan bir dabbedir demiş, bir recül olduğuna işaret eylemiştir. Fakat meşhur olan bir dabbe olmasıdır �açg�. Şübhesiz Kur'anda « ��… a 2£ ò¦� » ta'bir olunduğu için dabbedir. Lâkin recül de bir dabbedir. « ��… a 2£ ò¦ m¢Ø Ü£¡à¢è¢á¤� » buyurulması ise bunun bir insan olmasını ta'yin için zâhir bir karînedir. Burada kelâma mecazî bir ma'nâ vermek veyahud « ��m¢Ø Ü£¡à¢è¢á¤� » fı'lini söylemek ma'nâsına değil de cerh ma'nâsına teklîme hamleylemek hılâfi zâhirdir. Rivayatı garîbe ile Kur'anı zâhirinden ıhrac etmek iykanına halel getirmektir. Kaldı ki Ahmed, Tayalisî, Naım ibni Hammad, Abd Sh:»3703 ibni Hamîd, Tirmizî Hasen diyerek, İbni Mace, İbni Cerir, İbni Münzir, İbni Ebi Hatım, İbni Merdûye ve Beyhakî gîbi zevatın Ebû Hüreyre radıyallahü anhten tahric eyledikledikleri bir hadîste Resulullah sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem buyurmuştur ki «dabbetül'arz, Mûsanın Asası ve Süleymanın Mührü beraberinde olarak çıkacak, Mühr ile mü'minin yüzünü parlatacak, Asa ile kâfirin burnunu kıracak, nas sofraya toplanacak, mü'min ve kâfir tanınacak». Bu hadîse nazaran da bu dabbe maddî ve ma'nevî harikulâde bir kuvvet ve saltanat ile zuhur edip büyük bir islâm devleti teşkil edecek bir sahib huruc olmuş oluyor. Şübhe yok ki Asayi Musâ ile Mühri Süyelmanı hâiz olan zat büyük bir şahsıyyet olacaktır. Hem de şirardan değil hıyardan olacak, çünkü mü'minin yüzünü güldürecek kâfirin burnunu kıracak. Âyette « ��m¢Ø Ü£¡à¢è¢á¤= a æ£ aÛä£ b × bã¢ìa 2¡b¨í bm¡ä b Û bí¢ìÓ¡ä¢ìæ ;� » buyurulması da bunu ıktiza ediyor. Şu halde buna dâbbe tesmiye edilmesinin vechi, onun kâfirlere karşı haşîn olacağını ve Allah tealâya nazaran onun ihracı zor bir şey değil, yerden adî bir dâbbe çıkarmak gibi kolay olduğunu anlatmaktır. Burada ba'zı asârı da kaydedelim: 1 - İbni Ceririn Huzeyfe ibni Esidden tahric ettiği üzere: «dabbenin üç hurucu vardır: birisinde ba'zı badiyelerde çıkar, sonra gizlenir, birisinde de ümera kanlar dökerken ba'zı şehirlerde çıkar, yine gizlenir, sonra da nas mescidlerin en şereflisi, en büyüğü ve en fazıletlisi nezdinde iken Arz kendilerini fırlatmağa başlar, derken halk kaçışır, mü'minlerden bir tâife kalır, bizi Allahdan hiç bir şey kurtaramaz derler, dâbbe de onların üzerine çıkar, yüzlerini kevkebi dürrî gibi cilâlandırır, sonra hareket eder artık ne ta'kıb eden yetişebilir ne kaçan kurtulabilir. Bir adama varır namaz kılıyordur, vallahi sen ehli salât değilsin der yakalar, mü'minin yüzünü ağartır, kâfirin burnunu kırar, dedi, o zaman nâs ne halde olur? Dedik, «arazıde komşular, emvalde şerikler, seferlerde arkadaşlar» dedi. Sh:»3704 2 - Ehli ılimden bir çokları dâbbenin hurucu emir bilma'ruf ve nehiy anilmünker terk olunduğu vakıttır, demişler. İbni Ömer radıyallahü anhten merviydir ki « ��ë a¡‡ a ë Ó É aÛ¤Ô ì¤4¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ a ¤Š u¤ä b Û è¢á¤ … a¬2£ ò¦� » kavli kerîme emir bil'maruf ve nehiy anilmünker terk olunduğu vakıt demiştir. Buna göre « ��ë a¡‡ a ë Ó É aÛ¤Ô ì¤4¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤� » müslimanlar da bozulup aleyhlerinde huküm hakk olduğu vakıt demek oluyor. ��SX› ë í ì¤â ã z¤’¢Š¢ ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ a¢ß£ ò§ Ï ì¤u¦b ß¡à£ å¤ í¢Ø ˆ£¡l¢ 2¡b¨í bm¡ä b Ï è¢á¤ í¢ì‹ Ç¢ìæ TX› y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡ a u b¬ëª¢@ Ó b4 a × ˆ£ 2¤n¢á¤ 2¡b¨í bm©ó ë Û á¤ m¢z©îÀ¢ìa 2¡è b Ç¡Ü¤à¦b a ß£ b‡ a ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m È¤à Ü¢ìæ UX› ë ë Ó É aÛ¤Ô ì¤4¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ 2¡à b Ã Ü à¢ìa Ï è¢á¤ Û bí ä¤À¡Ô¢ìæ VX› a Û á¤ í Š ë¤a a ã£ b u È Ü¤ä b aÛ£ î¤3 Û¡î Ž¤Ø¢ä¢ìa Ï©îé¡ ë aÛä£ è b‰ ß¢j¤–¡Š¦6a a¡æ£ Ï©ó ‡¨Û¡Ù Û b¨í bp§ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ›�� Meali Şerifi Ve her ümmetten âyetlerimizi tekzib eden kimselerden bir fevc yaparak mahşere sevkedebileceğimiz gün artık onlar hep inzıbat altında tevkıf olunurlar 83 Nihayet geldikleri vakıt: siz benim âyetlerimi ılmen kavramadığınız halde tekzib mi ettiniz? Yoksa ne yapıyordunuz 84 Buyurur ve haksızlık ettikleri cihetle aleyhlerinde söz, hakk olur (söylenen başlarına gelir) de artık nutukları tutulur 85 Görmediler mi biz içinde sükûn bulsunlar diye geceyi yaptık, göz açmak üzere de Sh:»3705 gündüzü! Elbette bunda iyman edecek bir kavm için siz âyetler var 86 83.��ë í ì¤â ã z¤’¢Š¢ aÛƒ›� Sözün gelişine nazaran zâhiri âyet, dâbbenin hurucu ile vukua gelecek inkılâbın bir safhasını tasvirdir. Ya'ni ileride « ��ë í ì¤â í¢ä¤1 ƒ¢ Ï¡ó aÛ–£¢ì‰¡� » ile beyan olunacak olan kıyameti kübrâdan evvel bir kıyameti suğra veya vustayı beyandır. 84.��y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡ a u b¬ëª¢@›� Nihayet geldikleri vakıt - Allahü a'lem murad, öldürülüp de hakkın huzuruna getirildikleri vakıt demektir. �Ó b4 ›� o vakıt Allah, buyurur ki ��a × ˆ£ 2¤n¢á¤ 2¡b¨í bm©ó ë Û á¤ m¢z©îÀ¢ìa 2¡è b Ç¡Ü¤à¦b›� siz benim âyetlerimi ılmen ihata etmediğiniz - ya'ni tamamiyle bilmediğiniz, ılminiz künh-ü hakıkatini kavramadığı halde tekzib mi ettiniz? ��a ß£ b‡ a ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� Yoksa, ya'ni tekzib etmedinizse ne yaptınız bu güne yarar ne amel işlediniz? 85.��ë ë Ó É aÛ¤Ô ì¤4¢ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ 2¡à b Ã Ü à¢ìa›� ve zulmettikleri, ya'ni haksızlık edip tekzib eyledikleri cihetle söylenen başlarına gelir - aleyhlerinde huküm, hakkolup Cehennemi boylarlar ��Ï è¢á¤ Û bí ä¤À¡Ô¢ìæ ›� artık nutukları tutulur. - Ne i'tiraz ne i'tiraz hiç bir şey söylemezler. 86. ��a Û á¤ í Š ë¤a›� Görmediler mi? - Murad gözle görmek değil, kalb ile görmektir zira gece ve gündüz gözle görülür ise de sükûn ve ibsar hikmetiyle yapıldıkları mubsarattan değil, ma'kulâttandır. ��a¡æ£ Ï©ó ‡¨Û¡Ù ›� Elbette bunda bu yapılışta ��Û b¨í bp§›� şübhesiz âyetler var - Allahın varlığına ve birliğine, ve nübüvvetin hakkiyyetine, ve Âhıretin olacağına ve insanların nizamı hayat ve amellerine delâlet eden deliller var. Sh:»3706 EVVELÂ, âlemin bir kararda, bir tabiatte kalmayıp hareketten sükûne, sükûnden harekete, zulmetten nûra değiştirilip durması, tabiatler üzerinde kahir bir kudreti âliyenin vücudunu gösterdiği gibi, bilhassa hayatı beşer noktai nazarından gecenin sükûn-ü istirahat ve gündüzün intibah-ü faaliyyet hikmet ve faideleriyle alâkadar yapılması o hâlikın alîm ve hakîm dilediğini yapar bir fâıli muhtar olduğunu gösterir, zira dilese idi, insanları da yarasalar gibi yapar: gündüzleri göz açtırmaz, geceleri dinlendirmez idi. SANİYEN, hareketleri durdurup sükûne irdiren, sâkin olanların bir nûr ile gözlerini açıp hareketlerini te'min eden o kudretin zulmeti cehalette uyuyan insanları uyandırmak, şaşkınlara yol göstermek için âlemi nûri nübüvvetle tenvir edebileceğini de gösterir. SALİSEN, leyl-ü neharın bu inkılâbatı, bu âlemin bir âlemi inkılâb olduğunu ve binaenaleyh bu günün bir yarını ve bu Dünyanın bir Âhıreti bulunduğunu anlattığı gibi bir nûr ihtizaziyle uyuyan gözlerin açılması ve sâkin olanların harekete geçivermesi, ayni surette bir nefh ile ölülerin dirilebileceğini gösterir bir ba's misali teşkil eder. ��Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ›� fakat iyman edecek bir kavm için - çünkü iyman şanından olmıyanlar hiç bir âyete inanmazlar. ��WX› ë í ì¤â í¢ä¤1 ƒ¢ Ï¡ó aÛ–£¢ì‰¡ Ï 1 Œ¡Ê ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a¡Û£ b ß å¤ ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢6 ë ×¢3£¥ a m ì¤ê¢ … a¡Š©íå XX› ë m Š ô aÛ¤v¡j b4 m z¤Ž j¢è b u bß¡† ñ¦ ë ç¡ó m à¢Š£¢ ß Š£ aÛŽ£ z bl¡6 •¢ä¤É aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a m¤Ô å ×¢3£ ‘ ó¤õ§6 a¡ã£ é¢  j©îŠ¥ 2¡à b m 1¤È Ü¢ìæ ›�� Sh:»3707 ��YX› ß å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛ¤z Ž ä ò¡ Ï Ü é¢  î¤Š¥ ß¡ä¤è 7b ë ç¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ï Œ Ê§ í ì¤ß ÷¡ˆ§ a¨ß¡ä¢ìæ PY› ë ß å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛŽ£ î£¡÷ ò¡ Ï Ø¢j£ o¤ ë¢u¢ìç¢è¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛä£ b‰¡6 ç 3¤ m¢v¤Œ ë¤æ a¡Û£ b ß b×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›�� Meali Şerifi Hele Sûr üfürüleceği, üfürülüb de bütün Göklerdeki kimseler, Yerdeki kimseler, Allahın dilediği müstesnâ olmak üzere hepsi feza' ile ürperdiği ve her biri ona hor, hakır geldikleri gün ne müdhiştir? 87 Bir de o dağları görür câmid sanırsın, halbuki onlar bulut geçer gibi geçer, her şey'i itkan eden Allahın sun'u, o şübhesiz habîrdir ne yapıyorsanız 88 Her kim hasene ile gelirse o vakıt ona ondan daha hayırlısı var ve onlar o günkü feza'dan emîn kalırlar 89 Her kim de fenalıkla gelirse artık yüzleri ateşte sürtülür, başka değil sırf yaptığınız amellerin cezası 90 87.��ë í ì¤â í¢ä¤1 ƒ¢ Ï¡ó aÛ–£¢ì‰¡›� hele Sur üfürüleceği gün - büyük kıyamet! SÛR, ba'zıları bunu «vâv» ın fethile suver gibi «suret» in cem'i, nefhı de suretlere ruh nefhı diye telâkkı etmişlerdir. Lâkin böyle olsa idi zamirinde « �Ïîèb� » denilmek lâzım gelirdi, halbuki diğer bir âyette « ��q¢á£ ã¢1¡ƒ Ï©îé¡ a¢¤Š¨ô� » diye müfred müzekker zamiri gönderildiğinden bu ma'nâ sahıh olamaz. Ba'zıları da bunu bir temsile hamletmişler, mevtânın kabirlerden mahşere çağırılışları halini, bir orduyu harekete getirmek için boru çalınması haline teşbih suretiyle bir istiarei temsiliyye yapıldığına zâhib olmuşlardır. Ekser müfessirînin kavlince ise ba'zı hadîslerde vârid olduğu Sh:»3708 üzere Sur, büyük boru gibi bir şeydir ki üç def'a nefh olunacaktır: Birincisi nefhai feza', ikincisi nefhai saık, üçüncüsü nefhai kıyamdır. Ve buna me'mur olan İsrafil'dir. Bu âyette beyan olunduğu üzere birincisi olan nef'nai feza'da Göklerde ve Yerde kim varsa Allah tealânın dilediği zevattan maadası hep dehşetinden sarsılacak; Sûrei «Zümer» deki « ����ë ã¢1¡ƒ Ï¡ó aÛ–£¢ì‰¡ Ï – È¡Õ ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a¡Û£ b ß å¤ ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢7�� » kavli kerîmi mucebince ikincisi olan « �ã1‚éª •ÈÕ� » da ise Allahın dilediklerinden maada hepsi yıkılıp ölecek; « ����q¢á£ ã¢1¡ƒ Ï©îé¡ a¢¤Š¨ô Ï b¡‡ a ç¢á¤ Ó¡î bâ¥ í ä¤Ä¢Š¢ëæ ›P Ï b¡‡ a ç¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤b u¤† at¡ a¡Û¨ó ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤ í ä¤Ž¡Ü¢ìæ ›�� » mucebince üçüncüsü olan nefhai kıyamda kabirlerden kalkıp mahşere koşuşacaklardır. Tirmizînin Ebû Saıdi Hudrî radıyallahü anhten tahric edip hasen dediği bir hadîsi şerifte Hazreti Peygamber sallallahü aleyhivesellem: nasıl zevk ederim, sahib sur boruyu ağzına almış ne zaman nefh emrolunacak diye izin dinliyor buyurmuştu: bu, eshabı kirama pek ağır geldi, o vakıt aleyhissalâtü vesselâm « ��y Ž¤j¢ä b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ã¡È¤á aÛ¤ì ×©î3¢� » deyiniz buyurdu. �Ï Œ Ê¥� FEZA' korkunç bir şeyden şahsa arız olan tutukluk ve ürkeklik, ya'ni şiddetli korku ile sarsılıp belinlemek demektir. �����a¡Û£ b ß å¤ ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢6›� ancak Allahın dilediği kimseler müstesnâ - olarak feza'dan emîndirler. Bunların kim olduğu hakkında muhtelif sözler söylenmiş ise de kat'î bir haber yoktur, en muvafıkı bundan sonraki ikinci âyette « ��ë ç¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ï Œ Ê§ í ì¤ß ÷¡ˆ§ a¨ß¡ä¢ìæ � » bunun bir beyanı mesabesinde olmasıdır. 88.��ë m Š ô aÛ¤v¡j b4 ›� bir de sen dağları görür ��m z¤Ž j¢è b u bß¡† ñ¦›� onları câmid sanırsın ��ë ç¡ó m à¢Š£¢ ß Š£ aÛŽ£ z bl¡6›� halbuki onlar bulut geçer gibi geçer dururlar. - Bu âyet iyi anlaşılmış Sh:»3709 değildir. Müfessirîn bunu « ��ë a¡‡ a aÛ¤v¡j b4¢ ¢,î£¡Š p¤=:›P ë m Ø¢ìæ¢ aÛ¤v¡j b4¢ × bÛ¤È¡è¤å¡ aÛ¤à ä¤1¢ì”¡6›� » mazmunları üzere kıyamet günü dağların yün gibi atılıb yürütülmesi manzarasının bir tasviri telâkkı etmişlerdir. Buna göre bu âyet « ��ë ×¢3£¥ a m ì¤ê¢ … a¡Š©íå � » cümlesine ma'tuf olarak bu görüş, bu sanış ve bu bulut gibi geçiş hep ileride o feza' günü olacak. Lâkin bu takdirde « ��m z¤Ž j¢è b u bß¡† ñ¦� » cümlesi yakışıksız kalır « ��ë m Š ô aÛ¤v¡j b4 m à¢Š£¢ ß Š£ aÛŽ£ z bl¡� » denilmek daha muvafık olurdu. Çünkü «o gün dağlar bulut gibi geçecekler de o halde sen onları câmid sanacaksın «denilmek tehdiş değil tahfif oluyor. Şu halde « �m Š ô� » ile « �m z¤Ž k¢� » bu güne « �ë ç¡ó m à¢Š£¢� » O güne âid olmak ihtimali kalır. Ya'ni «bu gün hali hâzırda dağları görürsün câmid sanırsın, halbuki onlar o kıyamet günü bulut geçer gibi geçeceklerdir.» demek olur. Bu surette ise « ���m z¤Ž j¢è b�� » fazla kalır «��ë m Š ô aÛ¤v¡j b4 u bß¡† ñ¦� » denilmek daha muvafık olurdu. Bunun için müteahhırînden bir takımları « �ë ç¡ó m à¢Š£¢� » fı'linin de hâle olması lâzım geleceğine hukmederek bununla Arzın hareketini isbate çalışmışlardır. Buna göre ma'nâ şu oluyor: sen bu gün dağları görür câmid sanırsın, halbuki onlar her gün bulut geçer gibi geçerler. Bu esas ı'tibariyle güzel bir ma'nâdır. Ancak bu geçiş Arzın her gün Şems etrafındaki kütlevî hareketine hamledilince kıyamet ahvali arasında bunun ne sebeble zikredildiği anlaşılamıyor. Bir de bütün bu vecihlerde « �u bß¡† ñ¦� » yalnız « �q b2¡n ò¦� » demek oluyor. Ve Bunun mürur ile tekabülü anlaşılsa da sehab ile olan tekabülündeki zevk gaib edilmiş oluyor. Bizim kanaatimizce bu âyet, hali hazırın her dem kevn-ü fesadını göstererek kıyamet ve ba'si tesavvur ettirmek için bir nevi' istidlâl sadedinde sevk olunmuştur. « ��ë ç¡ó m à¢Š£¢ ß Š£ aÛŽ£ z bl¡6� » dağların haddi zatında seyyal gazlerden mürekkeb olup zerratında bulut tebahhur eder gibi kevn-ü fesad, kimyevî tahavvülât ile her dem halkı cedîd cereyan edip durduğunu ve bu suretle kütlelerinin de yekpare bir hacimde sâbit kalmayıp her lâhza tegayyür ve intişar üzere bulunduğunu Sh:»3710 ve binaenaleyh âlemin en sâbit görünen şeyleri bile böyle her dem inkılâb ile bir Kıyamette doğru gittiğini ve şu halde günün birinde bir nefh ile o koca dağların yerinden bütün kütleleriyle yürütülüp Arzın başka bir Arza tebdil olunabileceğini anlatıyor. Hem bu gidişin nizamsız bir ıhtilâl ile mücerred tahrib için değil, bulutun rahmete gidişi gibi hikmet-ü intizam ile daha yüksek bir hayata geçirmek için olduğuna işaret de eyliyor. Bu işareti bilhassa tasrih ile de buyuruluyor ki: ��•¢ä¤É aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ£ ˆ©¬ô a m¤Ô å ×¢3£ ‘ ó¤õ§6›� her şey itkan eden, ya'ni ılm-ü hikmeti ile yerli yerinde sağlam ve muntazam yapan Allahın sun'u! ��a¡ã£ é¢  j©îŠ¥ 2¡à b m 1¤È Ü¢ìæ ›� Şübhesiz o sizin bütün fiıllerinize habîrdir. 89. ��ß å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛ¤z Ž ä ò¡ Ï Ü é¢  î¤Š¥ ß¡ä¤è 7b›� Her kim hasene ile gelirse onun için ona ondan daha hayırlısı var �� � ��ë ç¢á¤›� hem onlar - o hasene ile gelenler ��ß¡å¤ Ï Œ Ê§ í ì¤ß ÷¡ˆ§›� o günkü bir feza'dan - o nefıh günü yâhud ba's günü dehşetli bir korkudan ��a¨ß¡ä¢ìæ ›� emîn kalırlar. 90. ��ë ß å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛŽ£ î£¡÷ ò¡›� Her kim de seyyie ile - kötü amel ile - gelirse ��Ï Ø¢j£ o¤ ë¢u¢ìç¢è¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛä£ b‰¡6›� artık yüzleri ateşte sürtülür ��ç 3¤ m¢v¤Œ ë¤æ a¡Û£ b ß b×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� başka değil, ancak yaptığınız amellerin cezasile karşılanacaksınız. Bu beyandan sonra hatime olarak Resulullaha şöyle söylemesi emrolunuyor: Sh:»3711 ��QY› a¡ã£ à b¬ a¢ß¡Š¤p¢ a æ¤ a Ç¤j¢† ‰ l£ ç¨ˆ¡ê¡ aÛ¤j Ü¤† ñ¡ aÛ£ ˆ©ô y Š£ ß è b ë Û é¢ ×¢3£¢ ‘ ó¤õ§9 ë a¢ß¡Š¤p¢ a æ¤ a ×¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå = RY› ë a æ¤ a m¤Ü¢ì a aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ 7 Ï à å¡ aç¤n †¨ô Ï b¡ã£ à b í è¤n †©ô Û¡ä 1¤Ž¡é©7 ë ß å¤ ™ 3£ Ï Ô¢3¤ a¡ã£ à b¬ a ã b¯ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ä¤ˆ¡‰©íå SY› ë Ó¢3¡ aÛ¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡  ,î¢Š©íØ¢á¤ a¨í bm¡é© Ï n È¤Š¡Ï¢ìã è 6b ë ß b ‰ 2£¢Ù 2¡Ì bÏ¡3§ Ç à£ b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� �� Meali Şerifi Ben sâde emrolundum ki şu beldenin şanına hurmet veren, her şey de kendisinin olan rabbına ıbadet edeyim, hem emrolundum ki halîs müslimînden olayım 91 Ve Kur'an okuyayım, bunun üzerine her kim hidayeti kabul ederse sırf kendi lehine eder, kim de sapa giderse de ki: ben sâde tehlükeyi haber verenlerdenim 92 Ve de ki: hamdolsun Allaha: o size âyetlerini gösterecek de onları tanıyacaksınız ve rabbın ne yapacağınızdan gafil değil 93 91.��ç¨ˆ¡ê¡ aÛ¤j Ü¤† ñ¡›� Ya'ni Mekke. ��ß¡å aÛ¤à¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå =›� - « ��ß å¤ a ¤Ü á ë u¤è é¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ë ç¢ì ß¢z¤Ž¡å¥� » müeddasınca Allahın birliğine teslim olan ve yaptığını Allah için güzel yapan halîs müslimanlardan. 93. ��ë Ó¢3¡ aÛ¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡  ,î¢Š©íØ¢á¤ a¨í bm¡é© Ï n È¤Š¡Ï¢ìã è 6b›� Ve de ki hamdolsun Allaha, o size âyetlerini gösterecek de onları tanıyacaksınız - ya'ni Kur'anda delâili kudretinden islâma va'd buyurduğu harikul'ade nusret ve muvaffakıyyetleri ileride fi'len gösterecek, şimdi tanımak istemediğiniz o hakikatleri o vakıt tanıyacaksınız. « ��a¡æ£ ‰ 2£ Ù í Ô¤š©ó 2 î¤ä è¢á¤ 2¡z¢Ø¤à¡é©7›P ë a¡ã£ Ù Û n¢Ü Ô£ ó aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ ß¡å¤ Û †¢æ¤ y Ø©îá§ Ç Ü©îá§›� » bir de işbu « �� ,î¢Š©íØ¢á¤ a¨í bm¡é© Ï n È¤Š¡Ï¢ìã è 6b� » âyetleri mü'minlere hidayet ve tebşir Sh:»3712 için nâzil olduğu başında beyan olunan bu Sûrenin ruhu mesabesinde olan te'minat âyetleridir. Bu Sûrenin nâzil olduğu Mekkede Peygamberin ne kadar yalnız, islâmın ne kadar garîb olduğu düşünülür de öyle bir zamanda böyle bir Sûre ve bahusus bu kat'î âyetlerle istikbal hakkında verilen va'd-ü te'minatın kuvvet-ü azameti, ve filhakika hicreti seniyyeden sonra islâm tarihinin açtığı şevket-ü saltanatın vüs'at ve ehemmiyyeti mülâhaza olunursa bu Sûrenin ve bu âyetlerin bu yüksek ıhbar ve te'minatın ne kadar büyük mu'cizeleri ihtiva ettiği tebeyyün eder. Ve filhakika bu Kur'anın hakîm, alîm Allah tealânın ledünnünden telâkkı olunduğu bütün vuzuhiyle anlaşılır. Tarihi mütalea edenler «Bedr» den başlayıp Hazreti Ömer devrinden, Fatih, Yavuz ve Kanunî Süleyman devirlerine kadar Allah tealânın « ��Ó¢3¡ aÛ¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡  ,î¢Š©íØ¢á¤ a¨í bm¡é© Ï n È¤Š¡Ï¢ìã è 6b� » buyurduğu üzere âyetlerini nasıl gösterdiğini hiç şübhesiz görür hamd ederler. Selim ve Süleyman saltanatlarının, Davud ve Süleyman saltanatları gibi « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ aÛ£ ˆ©ô Ï š£ Ü ä b Ç Ü¨ó × r©îŠ§ ß¡å¤ Ç¡j b…¡ê¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå � » şükrânesile tecelli etmesi de bu Sûredeki tebşirat netaicinden olduğunda şübhe yoktur. Şunu da unutmıyalım ki, Çanakkale Sakarya, İnönü muzafferiyyetleri, İzmirin istıhlâsı, Avrupalıların İstanbuldan çıkarılmaları hamdolsun Allah tealânın zamanımızda gösterip tanıttığı âyatı islâmiyyedendir. Bu mücahedelerde Türkiyye müslimanları öyle bir ıztırar ve ıhlâs ile Allah tealâya iltica ederek çalışmışlardı ki « ��a ß£ å¤ í¢v©îk¢ aÛ¤à¢š¤À Š£ a¡‡ a … Ç bê¢ ë í Ø¤’¡Ñ¢ aÛŽ£¢ì¬õ � » mazmunu aynen tecelli etmişti. Fakat bütün bunların tahakkukundan sonra « ��a¡ã£ Ù Û bm¢Ž¤à¡É¢ aÛ¤à ì¤m¨ó ë Û b m¢Ž¤à¡É¢ aÛ–£¢á£ aÛ†£¢Ç b¬õ a¡‡ a ë Û£ ì¤a ß¢†¤2¡Š©íå � » buyurulduğu üzere duymak istemiyen kalbsizler, sağırlar, körler. İslâmın artık bütün va'dleri olmuş bitmiş istikbal için vazifesi kalmamış olduğunu iddia ederek müslimanlığı körletmek, Allahı unutup şirk yollarına gitmek istiyorlar. Böyle nankörlükler Sh:»3713 yapılacağını bildiği için Allah tealâ da «rabbın neler yapacağınızdan da gafil değil « ��ë ß b ‰ 2£¢Ù 2¡Ì bÏ¡3§ Ç à£ b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ � » buyuruyor. Sûrenin başında da « ��ë ß b ‰ 2£¢Ù 2¡Ì bÏ¡3§ Ç à£ b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ P a Û£ ˆ©íå í¢Ô©îà¢ìæ aÛ–£ Ü¨ìñ ë í¢ìª¤m¢ìæ aÛŒ£ ×¨ìñ ë ç¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ç¢á¤ í¢ìÓ¡ä¢ìæ P a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û bí¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ‹ í£ ä£ b Û è¢á¤ a Ç¤à bÛ è¢á¤ Ï è¢á¤ í È¤à è¢ìæ 6P a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå Û è¢á¤ ¢ì¬õ¢ aÛ¤È ˆ al¡ ë ç¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ç¢á¢ aÛ¤b ¤Ž Š¢ëæ � » buyurulmuştu. Ya'ni mü'minlere, namütenahî istikbal olan Âhıret va'd-ü tebşir buyurulurken Âhırete iymanı olmıyanların kendilerini beğenen körlüklerini ve sonundaki husranlarını anlatmıştı, dâbbetül'arz ve nefhı Sur âyetlerinde de bütün âlemin inkılâbı küllîsi anlatılırken islâma va'd olunan Âhıretin ebedî tehakkuku tesbit edilmiş « ��ß å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛ¤z Ž ä ò¡ Ï Ü é¢  î¤Š¥ ß¡ä¤è 7b ë ç¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ï Œ Ê§ í ì¤ß ÷¡ˆ§ a¨ß¡ä¢ìæ � » buyurulmuştur. Filvaki' « ��a Û á¤ í Š ë¤a a ã£ b u È Ü¤ä b aÛ£ î¤3 Û¡î Ž¤Ø¢ä¢ìa Ï©îé¡ ë aÛä£ è b‰ ß¢j¤–¡Š¦6a� » buyurulduğu üzere islâmın da gecesi gündüzü olacak, o da bu inkılâb âleminde gâh gecelerin aguşı sükûnünde dinlenecek ve gâh gündüzlerin perveti ıkbalinde gözlerini açarak Hak tealânın huzurı ızzetinde en yüksek hayatı yaşamak için uyanacaktır. Bu âyetin işaretine nazaran islâmın istıkbali gece değil, gündüzdür, sönük değil, parlaktır. Ara sıra basan gece zulmetleri onu dinlendirip tekrar uyandırmak içindir. Bu ma'nâ ma'ruf bir hadîsi şerif ile şöyle beyan buyurulmuştur: « �a Ûb¡¤Üb â¢ 2 † aË Š¡íj¦b ë  î È¢ì…¢ × à b 2 † a Ë Š¡íj¦b Ï À¢ì2 ó Û¡Ü¤Ì¢Š 2 bõ¡� » bu hadîsteki « � î È¢ì…¢� » fi'lini ekseri kimseler « � î –¡îŠ¢� » ma'nâsına fi'li nakıs telâkkı ederek: «islâm garîb olarak başladı (yâhud zuhur etti) yine başladığı gibi garîb olacak» diye yalnız inzar suretinde anlamış, bundan ise hep yeis, teammüm etmiştir. Halbuki Kamusta gösterildiği üzere «âde» fi'li « ��í¢j¤†¡ôª¢ ë í¢È©î†¢7� » de olduğu gibi dönüp yeniden başlamak ma'nâsına da gelir. Bu hadîste de böyledir. Ya'ni «islâm garîb olarak başladı (veya zuhur etti) ileride yine başladığı gibi garîb olarak tekrar başlıyacak (yâhud yeniden zuhur edecek) ne mutlu o garîblere» demektir. Hadîsin Âhırindeki fetubâ, onun inzar için değil, tebşir için sevk buyurulduğunu gösterir, gerçi bunda da dönüb garîb olmak inzarı yok değil, lâkin sönmeyip yeniden başlaması tebşiri vardır. İşte Sh:»3714 «fetubâ lilgurebâ» müjdesi de bunun içindir. Çünkü onlar sâbikuni evvelun gibidirler. Binaenaleyh hadîs de yesi değil, müjdeyi nâtıktır. Ve bu Sûrei celîle âyetlerinin mazmunlarındandır. Bu noktai nazardan anlaşılıyor ki bu mekkî Sûrelerin tertibde böyle bir çok medenî sûrelerden sonraya konulması mazmunlarının daha ziyade istıkbale âid olduğuna tenbih gibi bir hikmeti tezammün etmektedir. Ey müsliman, bunları bil de de ki « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡  ,î¢Š©íØ¢á¤ a¨í bm¡é© Ï n È¤Š¡Ï¢ìã è 6b ë ß b ‰ 2£¢Ù 2¡Ì bÏ¡3§ Ç à£ b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ � » bak şimdi bu va'di sûrei Kasasın ta'kib etmesi ne kadar ma'nâlıdır: Kategori:Neml Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal